NGE: Failures of Communication
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: AU. Episode 3 of Father Knows Best. Sometimes little things can change everything. A misspoken word, a decision one normally does not take. Sometimes, they help us connect with each other. Sometimes, they can save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion and all associated characters are the properties of Gainax, as created by Hideki Anno. I do not own them, but I use them at discretion. This is not a for-profit or professional work, simply done for entertainment and practice.

As you should know, this is an AU where Asuka Langely Sohryu's father is the Supreme Commander of NERV. Click on my author's name for Parts 1 and 2.

Let's begin.

**

**

* * *

The chair creeks as he sits in it. The room is dark, and silent, save for the sound of the ticking clock as the pendulum swings behind him, and the soft playing of a piano's tune. Shinji Ikari, son of Gendo and Yui, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, savior of the Human Race about four times over at this point, stares at his hands.

"Where am I," he asks, his voice trembling.

"_You are here._"

He looks up. There is a girl floating before him, no more than nine years old. Her face looks like Rei's, but her hair and demeanor resembles Asuka. The girl is smiling, a small, knowing smile, as she regards him with curiosity and…

Reverence?

Is that a respect she sees in her eyes?

"_Hello, Shinji. It's certainly been a long time since I saw you last. You've developed nicely from when I found you._"

"Found me? Where?"

"_Oh, that's not for you to know yet. Well, I'm not your mother…I guess I'm your God mother."_

"Godmother?"

"_No. __**God**__ mother._"

**

**

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion:**

**Failures of Communication**

* * *

The monitor beeps steadily. They didn't need to put him on a ventilator or any sort of life-support equipment. Every test tells them that Shinji is, physically, fine. Except that he's just not _there._ Windows are open, lights are on. No one's home. No one can explain anything about this, and it pisses them off.

Major Misato Katsuragi mutters under her breath as her head pounds. Her shift is over, and she is ending her day as she sees fit, walking down the halls of the infirmary and easing open the door. She finds Shinji, lying in the bed, face up, hands folded on his stomach. What she does not expect to find, however, is sitting next to the bed.

"Dr. Ikari," she says.

Gendo Ikari, head of Project E, turns to Misato, grunts, and turns back to the boy. No secret is made of how awkward the relationship between the son and estranged father is. Few expected Shinji to stay when he encountered him. Maybe, just maybe, they were wrong.

"How long have you been here," she asks.

"Depends. What time is it?"

"After five."

"Then I've been here all day," he says.

He rises, grimacing.

"He'll be fine," he says, "He will return."

"You're certain?"

He stares at her, pushing up his glasses.

"I am," he responds, "As certain as we can be of anything."

"Why?" she asks, folding her arms.

A small, imperceptible grin crosses his features.

"Because he is his mother's son," he says, and quietly walks out.

**

**

* * *

The walls and floors of the sparring room, or dojo for lack of a better term, are padded with blue stuffed mats all over. This is a matter of necessity, as when the Second Child practices, she tends to be highly mobile, not to mention the sheer destructive ability of the First Child. Said child is currently in the room, in the center, the alabaster skinned Nephilem named Rei Ayanami practicing a Tai Chi kata. Eyes closed, hair already wet, she drives back the images of her mind as she moves fluidly through her forms.

"Ayanami?"

She opens her eyes, pausing her motions and folding back into a ready stance.

"Class Representative," Rei says, softly, her voice not rising above a whisper, "You are on time."

Tugging at the top of her gi, Hikari Horaki, the Fifth Child, walks barefoot across the mat and towards her appointed trainer. They pause, bow, and Rei steps back, gaze going over Hikari, appraising her and causing her face to redden.

It is no secret that Hikari is nervous. As the Fifth Child, her Evangelion has yet to even finish construction, much less be used in combat. Additionally, she has accepted the fact that she is…out of place…at best. All the others have their roles. Asuka and Rei are the Commander's daughters, Shinji is the son of Doctor Ikari, and Kaworu is…odd…to say the least. She is the daughter of an assistant manager on the Tokyo-3 rail lines. She wonders, regularly, _why_ she's here, but then her sister tells her that she should be happy this gets her out of cooking.

She adjusts the collar of the t-shirt under her gi, noticing that Rei doesn't have one. Of course she doesn't, she tells herself, Ayanami doesn't have to hide a complete lack of figure. Thoughts like this fume, and fume easily for her, as Rei finally steps her right leg back.

"We will start with the basics," she says.

"What?"

"This is your first lesson," Rei says, "We shall begin with basic technique."

"Hey!" Hikari shouts, "I know how to do this! I took karate in elementary school for five years!"

Rei tilts her head, raising an eyebrow.

"You believe you can engage me in sparring," she says. Not asks. Says.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do!" Hikari says, falling into a form-perfect if shaky fighting stance.

"Very well. We will spar for five minutes. If you can stalemate me, we will move on to advanced technique."

She moves like water, her entire form flowing into a stance, her left toes touching the ground as she hold her hands in front of her in a crane stance.

"Go."

Hikari leads with a left punch. Rei twists, lunging underneath her arm, one hand grabbing Hikari's wrist before she brings a swinging knife hand up into Hikari's stomach-

**

**

* * *

Five minutes later.

Rei watches as Hikari finishes vomiting in the trash can. Perhaps, Rei thinks, she should have gone _easy_ on her.

"So," Hikari burps, leaning on the can, "Same…_bff…_same time tomorrow?"

**

**

* * *

It is peaceful. A theatre, empty save for him, and Shinji sits in the middle, giving him a full view of the screen. Images play on the screen. Jumbled pictures and sounds without sense or reason. Something about Mother, something about the past, something about Shadows.

His entire life plays before his eyes, and cut into every second, there is an image. It is something he knows, but shouldn't know. It is something that has been communicating with him since he arrived.

"Want some company?"

A girl his age, lanky and with short red hair sits down next to him. She smiles, a warm, genuine smile, and squeezes his hand.

"Eva?" he asks.

"Present and accounted for," the sentient spirit of Unit 01 says, "What do you think so far?"

"I think I'm very confused."

"It's alright to be," Eva says, giving another squeeze, "It's interested, you know. I think it recognizes you. That's why it's trying to talk with you."

"It…is that why I'm here? Something's…talking with me?"

She nods.

"Now we're just waiting for the final player to take the stage," she says, sitting back, "And then we can start."

**

**

* * *

The door to the infirmary room creeks open, and Kaworu Nagisa walks in. The ash-haired youth stares at his room mate for a long, silent moment, before sitting down in the chair and closing his eyes.

"Let's begin."

**

**

* * *

The next morning.

Ritsuko Akagi runs a hand through her shoulder-cut blonde hair, checking the clipboard before walking into the patient's room. She then stops. Said patient is out of the bed, scratching the wall, his boney ass exposed for all to see as he tries to rip at the linoleum walls.

"What the _hell_ is he doing?"

Asuka Langely Sohryu, Second Child and much teased possible girlfriend of the patient, watches in a mixture of disbelief and concern. Sure, he's up, after his rather sudden collapse three days ago, but then there's how he's acting now.

"He's trying to…he's trying to tell us something," Ritsuko says, turning to the girl, "Asuka, get me some paper and a pencil!"

With a nod, the girl runs, disappearing down the hallway in rhythm with the clapping of her school uniform's shoes. Ritsuko walks in, stepping out of Shinji's way as he darts around the room, scratching some shape into tile. His nails are already dulled. Soon his fingers will be bleeding and he will be writing with blood.

Shinji darts to the other side of the room to continue. He doesn't make it, though, as a crutch catches between his feet and he collapses, backside high in the air as the third member of the party raises an eyebrow and stares.

"I figured we should immobilize him," Kyoko Sohryu says, sitting in her wheelchair.

Ritsuko nods, and rolls the boy onto his back.

**

**

* * *

Pieter Sohryu, Supreme Commander of NERV, Military Governor of Tokyo-3, and father of two Evangelion pilots (the last one being most important in his mind) looks up from behind his reading glasses as the doors to his office open and Major Misato Katsuragi escorts two men into the brightly lit, massive room. He puts down the book he was reading in one of his rare breaks and sits up in his chair, clicking the sleep button for the intercom on his oak, crescent-moon desk.

"Gentlemen," he says, "Welcome to NERV. I asked you here because you are the weapons designers for Jet Alone."

The two men, one slightly pudgy and with brown hair and a beard, and the other thin and balding, not. Both are dressed in a way that suggests they do not go on many interviews, with the heavyset one in a tweed suit, the other in a gray, wrinkled suit. Neither looks comfortable. Of course, both were more or less abducted prior to the Tenth Angel arriving and given the proposal to work for him, but considering he assigned Ikari and Ryoji to do so, they probably scared the two half to death.

"I don't keep things formal here," Sohryu says, "Gentlemen…"

He nods towards them. The pudgy one speaks first.

"Thomas," he says, his voice carrying a slight American accent.

"Albert," the other says. His accent suggest German.

"Ah, a countryman," Pieter says with a small grin, "Tom. Al. Your chainsaw prototype worked better than I expected."

_Considering I expected spectacular failure,_ he mentally adds.

"I'd like you two to work for NERV and design weapons for the Evangelions. I will double your salary. Money is no object, but time _is._ You'll be partnered with Lieutenant Ibuki in our R&D department. Interested?"

The two begin talking, hushed whispers. Which is moot, of course. Because the moment they turn to give their answer, the doors burst open and Ritsuko runs in.

**

**

* * *

Five minutes earlier.

Asuka made it back with a sketchpad and pencil, and since then they've watched Shinji sitting on his bed, scratching the surface of the paper with his writing instrument. They watch, and wait, Asuka sitting next to her mother as Akagi stands at the doorway, arms folded and stroking her chin.

"He's an artist," Kyoko says.

"He plays the cello," Asuka responds, hands on her knees. Waiting, patience, have never been her strong suit. Waiting for a boy who quite frankly _confuses_ her emotions to wake up from _whatever_ this is, is even worse.

"Your father was artistic, to," Kyoko says, "I first met him when we were in an art class in college, together."

Asuka's face reddens.

"Oh, they're always sensitive," Kyoko continues, rubbing her daughter's shoulders with a distant smile, "Well, it helps, to. They're better at predicting emotions, better at dealing with outbursts, because God knows you have some of my temper, and since they're creative they always know the best techniques in-"

"I _DON'T _need to hear that!" Asuka screams.

Ritsuko turns to them. Shinji stops drawing momentarily, and then continues.

"Do we know _why_ this happened," Asuka asks, louder than she intended.

"Theories are everywhere," Akagi says, "Mental contamination from the Evangelion's sentience, an Angel attack, and Misato has the theory that his mind's just seen so much…'weird shit' that it decided to take a vacation."

"Wish he left a note, then," a new voice says.

Unshaven, hair in a ponytail, dressed in a business casual fashion which stands out in the uniformed masses of NERV, Kaji Ryoji enters with a smile. Asuka regards him for a moment, before turning back to the bed with a snort.

"Wow," he says, "I think I've lost."

"God forbid people here have _healthy_ relationships," Akagi says, "What do you want, Kaji?"

"Misato's in a meeting with the Commander. I wanted to check in on Shinji for her."

A cough, and he turns, smiling that _smile_ he has as a gift, bowing in a gentlemanly fashion to Kyoko.

"Ah, Doctor Sohryu," he says, taking Kyoko's hand and pressing it to his lips, "A pleasure. I can see the Commander is a lucky man."

"A lady killer," Kyoko says with a wry smile.

"Acquitted."

Ritsuko snorts and Asuka mutters. The clipboard falls onto the bed, the pencil falling, forgotten, as Shinji drops onto his back, eyes blinking, faster than before. Akagi walks over, feeling Shinji's forehead, her face unreadable as she takes out a pen light and shines it in both eyes.

"Some recognition," she says, "His pupils are dilating. This is a good sign. No real response yet, but he may be coming out of it in time. Of course, if an Angel attacks before that, we have a problem. Okay, let's see what you had to show us."

She picks up the sketchpad, turning it around so she can have a clear view of the picture. She stares at it for a long moment. It is after a few moments that everyone in the room has realized she has stopped breathing. Kaji acts first, stepping towards her and tapping her on the shoulder. Turning to him, eyes wide, she pushes past him and runs out in a full sprint.

"Nn…ng…"

The moment the sound even comes out, Asuka is out of her chair and on top of him. Blinking in the dim light, face covered in a sheen of sweat, Shinji lazily turns his head to her and says something unintelligible.

"Shinji," Asuka asks, "Shinji, can you hear me?"

"Nn…fg…urble…"

"Asuka, honey."

She turns to her mother, eyes narrowed.

"What?!"

"You're on his diaphragm," Kyoko responds.

Asuka notices at this point that, yes, her knee is on his stomach, and Kaji is watching with a grin, sides shaking as if he is about to burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"Kids these days," Kaji says, "You would think she would want us out of the room before she broke in her boyfriend."

"He's _not my boyfriend!_"

Asuka then looks down, and realizes that she is, indeed, straddling the barely conscious Shinji. Yelping, she climbs off, sitting on the side of the bed, grabbing his hand. Kaji walks to his other side, snapping his fingers in front of Shinji's face and grinning as he reacts, albeit sluggishly.

"Gave us all a scare," he says, "How you feeling?"

He looks at Kaji, then turns to Asuka. Narrowing his eyes, mouth open, he examines her, seeing past the mask of anger and seeing the concern, and he smiles. His hand squeezes hers, as she gives off a small, warm, relieved smile. A smile which ends when he speaks, with the pained, horse voice.

"You look just like her."

"Like who," she asks.

"Can't…remember her name," he mutters, heading rolling back, "Looked older. Started with an…e…"

His body goes limp again, breathing unsteady and labored. This is around when the Commander arrived.

**

**

* * *

Sprinting down the hallway, Ritsuko skids to a stop in the elevator, slamming her fist into the button for the level of the Commander's office. Staring at the drawing and making sure she is not hallucinating – something she would have expected at this point, in all honesty – she breaks into a run as the doors open, nearly knocking down Maya and shouting an apology over her shoulder.

Running to the doors, she slams them open, Misato, Pieter, and the two weapons technicians staring at her as she skids to a stop in front of his desk.

"I really need a secretary," Sohryu says.

"Shut up, Pieter," Ritsuko says, slamming the sketchpad down, "Look at this."

Muttering, he does. Eyes go wide and he stands up, turning to her.

"Shinji drew this?"

She nods.

"Has he _ever_ been down to Terminal Dogma?"

She shakes her head. Looking past her, he turns to the scientists.

"Gentlemen, excuse me. We have a situation. Major, have Section 2 escort them out. Get an answer to me tomorrow."

Katsuragi salutes, and leads the two out, as Sohryu turns back to Akagi.

"Terminal Dogma. We're bringing him there. _Now._"

**

**

* * *

The swinging pendulum and the folding chair. Someone plays the piano in the distance, in the shadows, and Shinji once more looks at his hands. He could stay like this forever. He could wait until it ends.

_It's impossible for people to understand each other_

Knuckles grind until they turn white. His failures play in his face. A little girl in the hospital, one awkward moment after another. Running away from discussing his father. Being miserable at the fair.

_Are you so different this time_

A red sky. Unit 02 impaled on nine spears.

_Just ran away again_

Kaworu, smiling at him in Unit 01's hand.

_Or are y-_

He stands up. The voice stops. He turns, narrows his eyes, and with a yell kicks the chair as hard as he can. The piano stops as well, abruptly, slamming fingers on unsteady keys. A shuffle of cloth and someone walks to him.

Asuka walks to him, but not her. Older than her, in her mid twenties at least, clad in a long white dress with a blue trimmed white coat over it. She stares at him behind glasses over her green eyes, and rewards him with a soft, warm smile, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Hello, Shinji," she says, "It's good to finally meet you."

"What…" he starts, as his features twist and his voice rises, "_What the f___ is going on here?!_"

"Don't use that language with me," she responds, "Do you have any idea how many times you've been through this? How many times your life has replayed before you finally decided to stand up? I've lost count."

She smiles, wider.

"You found your way here earlier. So we just did it earlier, this time. Before the end of the world. We changed a lot, to. Because this time may be the final time."

Shinji flushes, scratching his head, as the darkness recedes and becomes a theatre stage. It is the same theatre from before, with Eva sitting in it, feet up on the back of a seat as she waves.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You…you look like Asuka," he says.

"Very observant," the woman says, "I am her, and I'm not her. But for right now, please.

"Call me Sophia."

**

**

* * *

"This is the Commander. Scramble all cameras leading into and surrounding Terminal Dogma. Begin procedure CAOA at mark. Release locks on command."

The elevator speeds down, a small assembly of much of his command staff present. Dr. Akagi is attendant on the gurney Shinji is on, Dr. Ikari standing a small distance away. Misato's hand is on Asuka's shoulder as the floors speed by. Both insisted on coming.

"CAOA?" Misato asks.

"Covering All Our Asses," Akagi responds, "Pieter?"

"Nothing we see today is said to anyone other than us," Pieter responds, "Ever."

The lift stops. Doors open, revealing a massive catwalk over a running river of red LCL.

"Welcome to Terminal Dogma," Sohryu says, "Watch your step."

They begin walking, Asuka taking the handles with Misato and leading the gurney down the gratings. Everyone is silent, the only sounds footsteps and creaking wheels.

"_All cameras off. Looping video imagery._"

Shigeru's comment gets a small smirk on Pieter's lips, as they approach the doors. The doors are massive as an understatement, capable of fitting at least two Evangelions side by side, one and a half times as tall. It is covered in spinning gears and threaded light, casting its own eerie illumination upon them.

"How the Hell did we ever build this," Misato asks.

"We didn't," Ikari responds, "We _found it._ Like the rest of the Geofront."

Extending out of the door, a full helmet and finger brace attaches to Pieter, glowing before retracting.

"_Scans acceptable match. Welcome to Terminal Dogma, Commander._"

The gears grind, and the massive doors slide apart, faster than anything that size should be able to. The water ripples beneath them, the light shines down, and they find themselves before a great web of gold, a single point at the center. The webbing is solid, and upon the corners are symbols in an old, dead tongue. Cautiously, slowly, they approach, as the filaments glow, pulsing.

"Has it ever done that?" Asuka asks.

"No," Pieter says, and reaches into his coat, taking out a small, flat gold plate, "Here we go. I am opening Heaven's Door."

He releases the plate. It floats, before him, spinning as lines of white work up it. With a start, it flies into the point at the center. In turn, the ten symbols glow and fade, the webbing retracting as the light becomes for a point blinding. The room is filled with gold light, a single blue light at the center as they avert their eyes, and-

"_Commander! We have an emergency up here!_" Maya shouts, "_Unit 01 is ACTIVATING!_"

**

**

* * *

It is from a vantage point, a little hidey hole between the cages and Dogma, Kaworu watches. Eyes steadily glowing soft golden light, he smiles as it begins…and blanches when he feels something else approaching.

"I thought it was you," he says, and smile once more, "You never could just sit by. Could you, Sophia?"

**

**

* * *

The stage fills with golden light. Amidst the chaos and blinding, Shinji could swear he heard Eva scream. It is only him as it washes away. Only him and Sophia as the floor drops down and there is but light surrounding them.

"It's for you to decide," she says, "You've already changed. You've already defined yourself. Despite what you tell yourself, Shinji, you are not weak. And you are not alone."

**

**

* * *

Every officer in Central Dogma watches in dumb horror as the activation signals for the pilotless Unit 01 go off, yellow eyes lighting up as the last of the technicians evacuate the cages.

"Commander! We have a situation up here!" Maya shouts, into the transmitter, "Unit 01 is ACTIVATING!"

"Please be a glitch," Shigeru says, "Please be a glitch please be a glitch-"

Clamps around the jaw tear, and rearing its head back, the purple and green giant roars. With a single swipe of its arm, thousands of tons of evacuated catwalk collapse.

"Oh, f___ me," the long haired technician says.

"Be lucky if that's all it does," Lieutenant Hyuga Makato says, "Maya, where're the pilots?!"

"I can't locate the Fourth," Maya says, snapping out of her shock, "Third and Second are in Terminal Dogma. Triangulating position on Rei-"

In the Cage itself, Unit 01 eyes the shortest path to Terminal Dogma, a low growl escaping its lips as Cage-installed stun blasts fire off at it with little discernable effect. It begins marching, only small pinpricks appearing on its armor.

So when there's a burst of red light and an explosion against its shoulder, it roars, turns, and spots a small form a moment before an AT field manifests and pins it to the wall.

"Okay, didn't know Rei could fly," Shigeru says.

"I sent everyone a memo," Maya responds, bringing up a series of console commands with a furious set of keystrokes, "Rei! We have to monitor the containment systems for the Eva! Can you hold it off?"

**

**

* * *

The gurney shatters, flattening as the pulsing light drives them to their knees. The patient, once immobile, now floats before the Artifact, eyes open and glowing as he now communes with it. And as the light clears, and their vision restores, they see it clearly.

"Holy God," Misato whispers.

"Our best guess," Akagi responds.

It stands as tall as an Eva. Its surface is gold, or at least something to that effect. Lines of white are etches into it, forming an intricate pattern of parallel lines reaching from its bottom to top, looping around a dull blue gem at the center that is larger than a person.

Its presence vibrates the air, producing something akin to music. It floats over a grated cavity, archaic old wires hanging from it, monitors displaying gibberish and symbols lining the wall.

Shinji floats in front of it, as if he is standing in the air, a dome of golden flakes surrounding them, and cutting off the others. Undaunted, Misato walks up to it and tries to pry it open. The resulting shock throws her back twenty feet.

"Misato!" Ritsuko yells, running over to her as Pieter scratches his head, taking off his glasses.

Asuka stares at the monolith, whispering something to herself. Not German. Not a language she knows. It doesn't matter to her, though. Right now, all she can do is stare at her fellow pilot, her friend, hanging in the air like some sort of _doll._

"Now what," Pieter says.

Asuka walks past him. She doesn't say a word, doesn't respond to his questions on what she is doing. All she does it press her hand to the field. It opens, and she walks in, and it closes behind her.

**

**

* * *

The Entry Plug lights up, and opening her eyes, Rei stares out at the grimacing form of Unit 01.

"Begin manual activation. First Stage: Recognize language commands. Prep connections."

Flipping switches on the exposed controls of the chair, turbines deep within the armor of the Unit spin to life.

"Second stage. Initiate LCL Ionization. Plug depth set."

Some hair on the back of her neck stands up. On the viewscreen in her eye, Unit 01 recognizes the threat. It turns, barking at her, swatting off electric blasts and low-yield missiles.

"Third stage. Synchro start."

She grips the butterfly controls.

"_Synchronization at 56%"_ the computerized voice chimes, "_Unit 00 activated._"

The cycloptean eye flashes white, and Unit 01 roars, charging. Restraints release, the pilot allows herself a small smile, and she responds in kind.

**

**

* * *

"You came," Sophia says.

On the outside, the dome has become opaque. On the inside, inside the Artifact, the stage has returned. The audience is full. Asuka finds herself asking questions, but those questions dying on her lips as she comes face to face with her older reflection.

"You have questions," Sophia says, "But those aren't questions I can answer. You'll forget most of this when you leave."

The piano music begins again. Sophia laces her fingers with Asuka's, and smiles. A smile that reminds her of her mother.

"Who are you," Asuka asks.

"You," Sophia responds, "In another time and place. Congratulations, Asuka. You passed the test. You made things better than they have been in a long, long time. I think we can actually have some hope, now."

"Why?"

Sophia's smile goes even wider.

"Because you came for him."

The audience breaks into thunderous applause, as the lights turn blinding and-

**

**

* * *

The dome disperses, and the two pilots drop to the floor without ceremony. Both groan, and Shinji sits up first.

"Asuka!" he says, grabbing her by the sleeve and helping her sit.

Behind them, the glowing of the Artifact ceases, screens turning blank. Maya's voice pitches over the radio, telling them that Unit 01 has shut down. Neither of that matters, as with a shaky smile, she puts her hand on his shoulder, the audience around them watching. Misato leans on Akagi, Pieter grins, and Ikari cleans his glasses, as-

_WHACK!_

"AHH! Asuka, what the HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For scaring me out of my wits again, you _IDIOT!_"

_WHACK!_

"I'm sorry! _I'M SORRY!_"

"Sorry? _SORRY?! I'LL SHOW YOU SORRY!_"

Shinji backs away from the screaming redhead, hiding behind the Commander as Misato breaks out laughing, leaning on her friend. Moving forward, Pieter grabs Asuka by the shoulders and pulls her along with him, Shinji running a hand through his hair and watching them go.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"Yeah," Misato says, patting his shoulder, "You were born male."

"Not my fault," Gendo says, and walks off to follow them.

Ritsuko and Misato stair at Dr. Ikari's retreating form, turning to each other…and start laughing, leaning against each other as the day finally catches up to them. Leaving Shinji standing in Terminal Dogma, confused, and…

"…where am I...and why don't I have any pants?"


	2. Battle Couples

**Now that we have the Angst out of the way…**

**---**

**---  
**

"Stand! Bow! SIT!"

On cue, the entire classroom of 2-A does as they are told, and with a satisfied, if tired smile, Hikari Horaki takes her seat at the end. When news came out that she was tapped as an Evangelion pilot, there was some concern that she would be unable to continue her duties as class representative. Some would even call it _hope._ However, it was in vain. Some believe it is an Angel plot to destabilize them.

None would say that to her face.

"Ayanami?"

"Here."

"Sohryu."

"Here!"

"Suzuhara?"

"Mrgl."

"Ikari?"

"Here."

The old professor looks up from his class list and stares at Shinji, who is already shrinking into his seat.

"I see," the old man says, "Thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Ikari."

"I…I was in a coma for three days, sir."

"Yes, yes."

Undaunted or simply uncaring, the old man continues, finally putting down the class list and turning to the board.

"We will be conducting a class project for the next week," he says, "We are going to be examining how Second Impact affected the family unit. To that extent, with your parental or guardian permission, which has been received for the entire class, we will be experimenting in marriage. As boy and girl ratios are 50/50, each of you will be paired with a member of the opposite gender."

The old man pulls out a second list, clearing his throat and squinting at the first names.

"Nagisa," he says, "And Masaki. Sohryu and Suzuhara."

Asuka folds her arms, muttering something in German. The opinion of the population is split between whether she's angry about being paired with the still-napping Touji, or that she wasn't paired with Shinji. Anyone who voiced that opinion suffered for it.

"Ayanami and Ikari."

Shinji squeaks.

"A problem, Mr. Ikari," the professor asks.

"Well, Ayanami is my…what I meant to say is…"

_Ayanami's my sister,_ Shinji thinks, _Oh, by the way, want to learn any other classified secrets? Maybe a tour of Terminal Dogma?_

"I am the sister of Ikari's trainer," Rei interrupts, "To pair us up will cause an imbalance in his training regiment."

The old man adjusts his glasses, and nods.

"Very well. Ayanami and Aida."

Kensuke turns beat red, turning to Rei, who only stares in response. Turning from him Rei takes out her phone, typing up a text message.

"Ikari and Horaki."

"WHAT?" three voices shout.

"Finalized," the old man responds, "Tsubaru and Tokimi…"

---

---

* * *

**Chapter 1: Battle Couples**

Thankfully, Shinji had an excuse to miss the second half of the day. Since his Eva went berserk yesterday during his time in Terminal Dogma, Dr. Akagi wanted him back at first opportunity to sync test him. Which meant that he would leave during lunch, and maybe avoid some unpleasant conversations.

"Yo, Shinji!"

Sighing, he turns, eyes about chest level with Touji. It is not that there is any bad air between the two. In fact, outside of Kaworu, Touji would be Shinji's best male friend. It's just that for some reason known only to him, their teacher has paired him with Touji's potential love interest.

"Sorry about this," Shinji says, "Don't worry. I know that if I touch her, there's _two_ people who would kill me."

"Four."

"Four," Shinji asks.

"Yeah, that's why I wanta ta talk ta ya," Touji says, and with a laugh, scratches the back of his head, "You've never met Hikari's sisters, have you?"

"…sisters?"

Touji laughs, patting him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, you poor, poor bastard," he says, "Yeah. Yeah, you're screwed, man."

"No worse than you."

Touji purses his lips, narrows his eyes, and then shrugs, scratching his head.

"Yeah. I fell asleep when he was announcing. Who'd he pair me with?"

"Me."

Touji freezes. Slowly, steadily, he turns. His eyes go wide like saucers as his confidence drops, leaving only pure, abject horror as he stares upon the face of his one week bride.

"_Guten Tag,_ honey bunch," Asuka says.

It starts in the bottom of his stomach, forcing through his lungs, then esophagus, and finally through his throat. His scream is long, high pitched, and a thing of terror and fearsome power to behold. Scrambling back, the class athlete trips and drops, before Asuka grabs him by the collar and drags him into the classroom.

"Asuka, don't break him," Shinji calls after her, "The Class Rep will be angry if you do!"

"Eh, he'll recover. He's durable."

He turns, quickly, finding himself face to face with Hikari. The freckled girl rewards him with a small, genuine smile, hefting her book bag on her shoulder.

"I have to go to a sync test," he says.

"So do I," Hikari responds, "Dr. Ikari said he was going to accelerate my training."

"Oh."

He scratches his head, swaying back and forth on his heels, as does she.

"Can I walk you there?" he asks.

She smiles, offering her arm, which he takes with a grin of his own.

"I didn't catch everything," he says, as they walk down the street, "What's included in the assignment?"

"Well, the first night's probably the simplest. Meeting the in-laws. You go with your assigned spouse to meet the parents of them. Repeat for the second night for the other. Afterwards it gets complicated…what's wrong?"

Shinji blanches, looking up.

"I think I'm starting to worry about Touji and Ken," he says.

"The Commander's a nice man. He won't make their lives difficult."

"Yeah…oh God."

She stops, turning him to face her.

"What?"

"I just figured out what Rei's going to do to Ken. He's dead."

---

---

* * *

"Um…Rei, this isn't the way to the Commander's office."

She gives him a glance, raising an eyebrow.

"I sort of memorized the schematics of NERV-1," Kensuke says, walking with his assigned bride down the polished metal hallways, "This isn't where the Commander's office is. Isn't that who I'm meeting?"

"No," Rei responds, stopping and turning, "Commander Sohryu is my adopted father. The person who is for intents and purposes my father is on this floor."

She continues, stopping in front of a large, blank metal door, knocking on it. The red light next to it switches to green, and the door unlocks. Ken approaches it, staring at it, and scratches his head.

"Go in," she says, and smiles, "And be yourself. You will do…fine."

The door swings open. Ken walks in, standing in the darkness of the unlit room.

"Uh…hello?"

A desk lamp turns on. Sitting at the desk is a man. Elbows on the desk, hands formed into a bridge under his nose, the light of the lamp reflected off of his glasses.

"Mr. Aida," Gendo Ikari says, "Let us discuss your intentions towards Rei."

---

---

* * *

"Three…two…one…"

The door bursts open, and Ken runs out, clawing at the floor to gain speed as he runs screaming down the hallway and into the lift. Rei smiles, and skips down the hall, book bag slung over her shoulder.

This will be a fun week.

---

---

* * *

The problem with LCL is that it fills up his lungs. Blowing bubbles in it doesn't work. The closest he's gotten to that is when he farts in it, and then it just becomes nasty. So, as Dr. Akagi reads off test numbers which hold no significance towards him, he sits back and relaxes. Eva's reassured him that yesterday was isolated. Yes, she went berserk, but that was more the Artifact's fault than anything.

Hands on his stomach, he clicks through video channels. He sees Hikari in her Entry Plug, set this time in Unit 02, tapping her fingers on the controls. She's cute, he'll admit. But there isn't any danger of anything happening. He isn't interested in her past being friendly, and there's also the varied other friendships he balances out.

Asuka would be angry because Hikari's her friend and…well, then there's whatever the Hell is going on between him and Asuka.

Rei would be upset because of Asuka.

It's no secret Touji and Hikari have…something.

He's not sure about the others. He pays attention, he knows that some of the girls in his class think of him as 'cute,' but he doesn't have time for it, and doesn't have interest in it, either. He's not a playboy, he's not a womanizer. That sort of thing doesn't really interest him that much…

"_Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Ikari,_" Ritsuko says, making both pilots gag, "_Please keep in mind we do monitor your school assignments. You're both done for today._"

---

---

* * *

Clicking on a flashlight, she shines it into the darkness, grabbing him by the sleeve as they begin walking down the abandoned corridor.

"Why are we doing this?" Touji asks.

"Because we're bonding," Asuka responds, "That's what married couples do."

"I thought we meet the in-laws."

"I already know your Dad," Asuka says, "You meet my parents tomorrow. You flirt with my Mom, I kill you, though. Just warning you about that."

Waving the flashlight, they walk deeper into the hallway underneath the MAGI cores. The reason was simple- Asuka overhead something about weird crap down in the corridors and, with an excuse to drag along a mule, decided to investigate. The less reason they have to bring Naoko Akagi onto base, the better.

Touji taps the bat he carries on the wall, groaning as he follows her.

"You're not worried?" he asks.

"About?"

"About your boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend. I'd be more worried about your girlfriend."

Touji snorts.

"Man, if her sisters don't drive him nuts, he can _keep_ her," he says, and pauses, "Don't tell her I said that. We done? Cause I'm getting tired and-"

"Wait."

She shines the light on the ceiling. Something is dripping. Not water. Something black, and thick, like oil. She shines the line on the floor, on a collecting pool of it.

"The Hell," Touji asks.

In response, the puddle shudders. It shoots into a pillar, eight legs stabbing into the metal floor, forming an eight eyed insectoid face and claws. The resurrected Iruel roars, stomping the ground and eyeing the two teenagers.

Asuka screams as it lunges, only to get a face full of baseball bat from Touji. Reaching into her purse and priming her stun gun, she cranes her neck and dives in.

---

---

* * *

The terms of the assignment were also that the 'couples' would not sleep together. Hence, when their 'bonding' for the day, which included 'traumatized by meeting Dr. Ikari' ended, Rei and Kensuke went their separate ways. Sure, Ken was a gentleman and shakily walked her home, but he soon retreated to his family's apartment building.

He's sleeping, now, or trying to sleep. It wasn't just that the head of Project E is so damned creepy, it's that the presence…unnerves him. There was also what he showed him. Pictures. Pictures of Ken at school. At the park. On the toilet. A reassurance that he can be found, _anywhere._

It's no secret that Ken has a crush on Rei, many kids his age do, at least those who get past her inherent creepiness and the fact that her sister would maim them if they try anything. Her apathy turns most people away, but when she seems interested in something it gets _more_ unnerving.

It's for some of these reasons that Ken feels his heart stop when he opens his eyes and finds Rei sitting on his bed, over him. He doesn't know about her powers, and especially her ability to teleport, so his startled reaction prevents him from screaming. This would lead to regrets down the line.

She places a finger on his lips.

"Shh."

Kensuke Aida has never been more scared in his life. The fear passes, her eyes glowing as his eyes roll up. Placing the ear buds, she begins the tape player, a small, happy grin crossing her features.

This will be a fun week.

---

---

* * *

They made an agreement to meet at school. Even though it meant getting to school a half hour earlier, Shinji doesn't mind. If anything, partnering with Hikari for the assignment meant spending time getting to know a coworker, especially because she's the closest thing to sane in the pilot pool. Last night wasn't as traumatic as Touji made it out to be. Hikari's younger sister, Nozomi, kept insisting on hearing about piloting, while Kodama, her elder, simply appraised him.

Mr. Horaki talked with him while they were having dinner, which both he and Hikari prepared to everyone's enjoyment, and as the night drew to a close and Shinji headed off to home, he told him something;

"I'm sleeping better knowing that you're watching my dumpling's back."

So, holding his bag and two thermos mugs, he walks into classroom 2-A with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. Hikari is already cleaning the board and smiles as he walks over.

"That's sweet of you," she says, taking the coffee thermos, "Have you talked with Nagisa?"

"Kaworu just said Masaki's family is weird," Shinji says with a shrug, "He looked exhausted. I left it at that."

"I know," she says, sipping at the mug, "So, the second in-laws is tonight. Do you have any family in Tokyo-3?"

"Well…about that," he says, scratching his head, "I do, but…"

Hikari shrugs, smiling.

"Well, Miss Katsuragi's your guardian, so if you want we could just- OH MY GOD!"

Shinji catches the coffee mug before it drops, then looks up to see the look of blank white horror on Hikari's face. He turns to the door, and his own eyes go wide. Limping in is Asuka. There are bruises over her arms, a patched up split lip and scratches all over her neck and face. She's walking with a crutch, and there are bandages covering her right arm up to the elbow.

Touji stumbles in after her. His face resembles one large bruise, the right part of his upper lip puffy and walking with a visible limp. Both are smiling, and look exhausted, leaning on each other for support.

"What…what happened," Hikari screams, "What did you _do_ to each other?!"

"Us?" Asuka asks, "Nah, we didn't do anything. You should see the other guy."

"I thought the cover story was that we fell down stairs," Touji responds.

"Well, _duh_, it is for the non pilots."

Asuka rolls her neck, wincing, and turns to her friend.

"Touji and me went looking for something weird in NERV," she explains, "It was that Angel that infected the computer core. It came back, tried to kill humanity. Touji and me killed it."

Hikari says nothing, staring at her.

"I'm giving credit ta Red," Touji responds, taking the mug from Shinji and sipping it, "Man, good stuff."

"Well, Touji, _you_ took the baseball bat to its core," Asuka corrects, "I just shocked it until it was _ready_ to die."

Smiling, Asuka pats Hikari on the shoulder, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hold onto that one, girl. He's a _keeper._"

She shuffles to her desk, as Touji limps to his. They watch them go, at least until Rei walks in. The first thing they notice is that Rei is not carrying her book bag. The second thing they notice is that Kensuke is. Carrying his book bag, and Rei's, and the lunch bags as well.

"Come along," she says.

"Yes, ma'am," Kensuke drones, walking after her.

Hikari and Shinji go silent, Shinji nervously scratching his head.

"How come we're the only normal couple?"

---

---

* * *

It was a nice day, so lunch was held outside. The first chance she got, Hikari grabbed Asuka and dragged her off to a tree far enough away so no one could hear. Rei joined them soon enough, to listen to the Class Representative grill Asuka on _how_ Asuka and Touji could get that badly hurt on their first night of the assignment.

Whether or not Asuka was listening is up for debate. As it is, she calmly ate her lunch. Well, not calmly. She was enjoying it too much. If anything, it could be described as _afterglow._

"Well, anyway," Hikari says, sitting down, "I guess this is working. If anything, this means Shinji and me can work together better as pilots. Just like he does with you."

"Tonight you need to meet the other in-laws," Rei says.

"I know. He doesn't have any family in Tokyo-3, does he?"

The two sisters stare at each other, and slowly turn to their friend. Rei thinks of what to say, before Asuka rubs the bridge of her nose, opening her mouth and stoping when Rei holds up her hand.

"Doctor Ikari."

"Well, I figured they have the same last name so they might be related," Hikari says, sipping her drink, "What are they? Cousins?"

"Doctor Ikari is Shinji's father."

Hikari does not respond to the answer. In fact, she does not respond at all, staring at Rei for several minutes.

"I think we broke her," Asuka says.

"Th…that's…wait."

Hikari taps the tips of her index fingers, pursing her lips, staring into the distance.

"Is…that doesn't make sense," she continues, "He…well, he's the complete opposite of Dr. Ikari, isn't he?"

Asuka shrugs, sitting back and watching the show.

"He's kind, he's polite, he's responsible…he's cute-"

Asuka's hand comes up, smacking Hikari on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You probably won't have _Herr Doktor_ over for dinner," Asuka says, wincing against the tree, "Probably Katsuragi instead. Don't let her cook, though."

"Major Katsuragi has burnt water."

"She tried making curry in the microwave."

"Insist Shinji cooks."

Asuka sips her drink, leaning back and resting on her crutch.

"I wouldn't worry about it," she says, "After the weird crap of the last week, this is _easy._"

---

---

* * *

Misato Katsuragi opens the door to her apartment.

"I'm home!"

No one answers, which is normal. She sees a pair of shoes on the floor, and recognizes them as Kaworu's, she walks to the kitchen. Taking a beer from the fridge, she takes a pull, stares at the kitchen, and takes another pull.

Crushing the can in her hand, she pops open the garbage can and drops it in, folding her arms.

"Young man, why are you hiding in the cupboard?"

Inching open the cupboard door, Kaworu Nagisa darts his eyes from side to side.

"Is she gone," he whispers.

"Yes, there's no one here but me and the beer drinking bird," Misato responds, "You said you were going to have Ms. Masaki over for dinner tonight."

"This…may not work very well," Nagisa says, face whiter than normal as he climbs out, "She has an odd upbringing. A very…very odd upbringing. May I ask you a question, Major?"

"It's Misato, and yes."

He looks from side to side, standing on shakey legs, and turns to her.

"Is there any reason a fourteen year old girl should have access to whips?"

Misato palms her face and mutters. This is going to be a _fun_ week.


	3. Great Rei Army

**Wednesday**

There's a blur and flash of blue, and Kaworu screams, running and jumping out the window. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Hikari wonders first, how long this insanity is going to last, and second, if Kaworu's all right after jumping out the second floor window. She _has_ to talk with Masaki, especially about the ideas her quite frankly insane sister is putting in her young, impressionable, blue-haired head.

Well, she will. After she gets over _last_ night.

"You look like crap."

Hikari starts, turning as Asuka walks in, crutch gone but limping slightly. Hikari mutters under her breath, leaning on her desk. Just seeing her here this early sets off a small alarm, but she pushes it aside.

"Don't tell me," Asuka says, "Misato cooked?"

"No, no," she says, "No, it wasn't that. It was…well…"

She taps her fingers on her desk, gritting her teeth.

"It wasn't that bad," Asuka says, "It can't be. Sure, Misato's something of a drunken hussy, but-"

"No, no. Nonono. She was fine," Hikari responds, "The problem was she wasn't the _only one._"

Asuka stares at her best friend of five years for a long, silent minute. Slowly, her jaw parts, hanging open as the intent and knowledge Hikari has imparted on her sinks in.

"_NO._ You're s___ing me!"

**

**

* * *

The previous night.

Misato Katsuragi sits at the head of the table, her plate filled with still steaming food made by the assigned 'couple.' Normally she would be thankful for an arrangement like this. Good food, good company, good beer.

On one side of the table, Shinji Ikari and Hikari Horaki sit with their plates. The entire situation is not exactly unexpected. In fact, at some level, they expected this to happen. They just never considered it likely.

At the other side of the table, Gendo Ikari sits, elbows up and hands forming a bridge under his nose. His face is, as always, unreadable.

"Let's begin."

**

**

* * *

"Oh. My. _God,_" Asuka says, "He just _showed up?_"

"Yes," Hikari says, "It's your fault."

"_My_ fault?"

"Your father _asked him to come._"

"It was my belief that him attending as a parent would improve the working relationship between Shinji and Doctor Ikari."

Rei smiles, faintly, as they both turn to her. Narrowing her eyes, she turns to her side.

"I am warm."

Kensuke waves the large fan faster, not responding in any verbal sense. She walks past them, Ken following on her heels.

"That's…not right," Asuka says.

"I don't know," Hikari responds, "I've known him since third grade. We always imagined his first girlfriend would be like this."

She mutters something under her breath, turning back to Asuka.

"You didn't do any more Angel hunting, last night?"

"Nah," Asuka responds with a shrug, "Dad was working late, so we met up with Mom at his office. He knows Touji anyway, so it wasn't too awkward or anything. He had to have me do a practice test with that weapon the two mad scientists built for my Unit 02."

**

**

* * *

There was a hill in front of them a moment ago. There really was. Now there is a mount of rubble and smoke and soil, spread out over a quarter mile area, as the red and green Eva rises and powers down the massive, double bladed chainsaw.

In the shielded bunker overlooking, Touji unconsciously moves to cover his crotch.

"Shinji got her flowers after the last time she used it," Commander Sohryu says.

**

**

* * *

"Well, it was still better than last night," Hikari says, "I swear, it looked like Shinji was going to _die._ He wasn't…he wasn't rude or insulting. He's just…distant? Is that the right word?"

"There's an office pool at NERV on what Dr. Ikari actually is," Asuka responds, "Current front runners are Satan, a Vampire, and a flock of ducks in a Gendo suit. Please tell me that being distant was the worst thing he did."

**

**

* * *

The previous night.

"My father never gave me these talks, and I would have benefitted from them if he did. I believe we need to talk. About women."

Standing off in the living room, watching, Misato takes another swing of her beer. Hikari finds herself tempted to grab it out of her hand and drink it _herself._

**

**

* * *

"He…gave him the Birds and the Bees talk."

Asuka rubs the bridge of her nose, trying to visualize the scene and failing. Miserably. Groaning, she sits on the desk as the rest of the students file in.

"He gave Shinji the _sex talk,_ in front of you and Katsuragi," she repeats, "Oh _God._ That's why he's not here, isn't it? He's not here because he's _swinging from the light fixture_ in his bedroom."

Hikari's face turns red, and she shakes her head, folding her arms.

"Actually, Doctor Ikari did mention that today was the 'anniversary.' Do you know what he meant by that?"

Sighing, Asuka nods. Cursing under her breath, she wraps her arms around herself, looking away.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Today's the day Shinji's mother died."

**

**

* * *

The graveyard goes on for miles. It isn't a graveyard per se, but a memorial. A grassy field going on the horizon, marked by thousands of small white crosses. The only eye witness of the Second Impact reported a great white cross in the sky over Antarctica when it happened, and even though the true details are kept from the public, it was decided that this would be the appropriate homage.

Where a great cross of fire nearly ended Man, billions of white crosses would remember them.

Two people stand in front of one of these crosses, one marked with a single name.

_IKARI YUI_

No dates are given, nothing else written upon it. It is meticulously cleaned, gleaming white.

"It has been three years since we were here," Gendo says, "It did not end well."

Next to him, slightly in front of him, Shinji nods.

"I said things I shouldn't have," he responds, "Mother's not buried here, is she?"

"No. Nothing of her remains. Even this grave is an artifice."

He turns, slightly.

"Is that why you destroyed all the pictures of her?"

"Everything of Yui that I need is stored within here," Gendo says, tapping his forehead, "Everything else is a distraction."

Shinji nods, turning back to the grave.

"I can't remember her face," he says, "I know about Rei, but..."

"Rei is no more a copy of Yui than you are," Gendo responds, "Even if the intent was different in her creation, neither of you will ever be an exact copy."

"What was she created for?"

"An abandoned dream."

Shinji turns, a question on his lips. Gendo raises a gloved hand, silencing him.

"One of the reasons I was passed over for the post of Commander was my treatment of you," he says, "I can not change the past. I can not bring her back. Ask yourself, would you be happier living with me? Knowing that I stay for days at my office? I would not bring others into my home like Katsuragi did, nor would I provide a home like she has."

"I…no. No, I think I'd be miserable. Just like with my uncle."

Gendo's face is impassive, silent. He stares at the grave for a moment longer, and turns on his heel.

"Our time is up."

He begins to walk away, hands clasped behind him.

"And Shinji?"

Shinji turns.

"You are a better cook than your mother was."

Gendo disappears into the waiting VTOL, and off into the sky.

**

**

* * *

"The third night's assignment is balancing a budget," Hikari says, sitting at the coffee table in Katsuragi's apartment across from Shinji, "So, since we're both teenagers, we're assuming that we're using an allowance."

Shinji nods, reaching into his book bag and taking out a folder.

"What's that?" she asks.

"It's my tax forms," he responds, "We get paid."

Hikari stares at him, narrowing her eyes.

"We do?"

"Yeah. Since we're Eva pilots, we qualify for compensation," Shinji responds, "Technically, Misato was supposed to tell us. But, with me I sort of got drafted against the Third Angel, and…well, I don't think she has an excuse with you."

Sitting at the kitchen counter, Misato glowers at them both.

"Okay, we can factor that in," Hikari sighs, "What's our salary?"

He hands her the folder. She opens it, and stares. And stares. Her eyes slowly go wide as she reads off the number, mouthing it before closing it and turning to Shinji.

"This…this is more than my father makes," she says.

"Yeah."

"This is _twice_ what my father makes."

He shrugs.

"They have a lot of resources."

"Technically it's so your families are compensated if an Angel eats you," Misato says, leaning back on her chair, tipping it back, "But really, if you get killed, that means the Angel's gonna cause Third Impact anyway and-F___!"

They both look up as the chair, and Misato, and her beer, crash to the kitchen floor.

**

**

* * *

**Thursday**

A finger taps on his shoulder, and he turns, screaming. Kaworu narrows his eyes and glares at Shinji, before cautiously walking out of the apartment with him.

"Are you alright," Shinji asks.

"No," Kaworu growls. It isn't the anger behind it, but the very fact that Kaworu _is_ perturbed that catches Shinji off guard. He's never seen his room mate so much as frown before.

"Kaworu-kun!"

Kaworu shudders and spins, as Touji nearly falls off the railing from laughing. Kaworu shoots him a dirty look, muttering as they walk down the street towards the school.

"Why aren't you with Asuka?" Shinji asks.

"Red Sonja said wanted to sleep in. I wanted to come along to make sure you weren't doing anything untoward with your 'wife'."

"I'm impressed," Kaworu says.

"That I'm so concerned?"

"That you used 'untoward' in the correct context."

"Kaworu-kun."

"Touji, stop that."

They halt, turning to him.

"That…that wasn't me," he says.

They turn. A familiar girl begins walking towards them, in slow measured steps. An expectant smile on her face, quite unlike her normal demeanor.

"Rei?" Shinji asks.

"Odd," Kaworu says, narrowing his eyes, "Where's Kensuke?"

"Dragging behind with her bags, probably," Touji says, and pauses, "Wait…is that…"

**

**

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi walks into the Commander's office to find him on the phone, furiously tapping his desk as he apparently attempts to listen.

"Maya," he says, "Maya…no, no. Calm down. Calm down and tell me what happened."

He places his hand over the receiver, gesturing Ritsuko forward.

"It's Maya. She's hysterical and won't tell me what's wrong. _You _talk to her."

Ritsuko shrugs, taking the phone as she sits on the desk.

"Maya, slow down and explain everything to me," she says.

She listens. As she does, her face begins to turn more and more pale, eyes slowly widening as the horror of the situation slowly dawns on her. She grabs the phone, holding it in front of her, her mouth trembling in terror.

"You _WHAT?!_"

**

**

* * *

As the other figures approach, Shinji's eyes go wide. Touji begins counting off his hands, as Kaworu turns more pale than before.

"Five…ten…"

It is no longer Rei approaching them.

"Thirty…thirty five…"

Instead, it is plural. Now they are being approached by _Reis. _Touji loses count soon enough, and Kaworu shrinks back, noticing the gaze at which the many, many First Children are eyeing him with.

The same gaze which Touji regularly eyes their guardian.

"Run," Shinji snaps.

**

**

* * *

"What do you mean, _the Dummy Plug Cores got out?_"

"A computer glitch leftover from Iruel," Ritsuko says, as she and Pieter walk down the hallway, deliberately slow and measured as to not cause a panic, "It's a batch of twelve of them that Mother was experimenting with."

"Anything special about them," he asks.

"Yes…they can undergo mitosis."

Pieter stops, staring at her. His eyes go wide, as he slowly, meticulously, takes apart the implication of what the word means.

"Oh dear God," he says, "They can _make more?_"

"Temporarily. Then they are reabsorbed. Each one has an upper limit of twelve copies they can create."

Pieter palms his face and continues walking, taking out his phone.

"This is the Commander," he says, "I want Section 2 to pick up any person resembling the First Child."

**

**

* * *

Two Section 2 agents lean against the side of their nondescript black van, having decided to take a cigarette break while musing over the orders just handed down to them.

"How many albinos are there in Tokyo-3 anyway," the first one says, "I mean, it's not like Ayanami runs away in the first place. Really, none of them do."

"We had an office pool on Ikari," the second says, "Then he starts making goo goo eyes at the Second, and that's that."

"Though she does try to trick us. And we have to keep her from killing Horaki's friends every now and then."

"Tell me about it. For the Commander's daughter, she can be a pain in the ass."

The two lean back, taking long drags of their cigarettes while watching the Tokyo-3 street through the cement and metal arch.

The first one to run by is Touji. As an athlete, he has the best stamina and overall running speed.

The second is Shinji. Considering his strong flight reflect, it is not surprising, as despite is scrawny appearance keeps in good shape.

Right behind them is Kaworu. Living in Germany and in striking distance of both Asuka and Mari have taught him that running is a skill he needs.

Right on their tails are the Reis, like a wave of white and blue and school uniforms, destroying everything in their path. One hundred and forty four Rei Ayanamis in all, taking a good second and a half to pass.

As the wave passes, two cigarettes drop to the floor as the two agents watch in dumb horror. After a moment, one of them finds his voice.

"Yeah, that order's starting to make sense, now."

**

**

* * *

"The problem is, they have Rei's complete memories, but without the experience of Rei, they lack emotional control," Ritsuko says, walking quickly with Pieter as they both exit the Geofront, "So that means they're going to take an almost primitive reaction."

Pieter stops, ticks off his fingers, and nods.

"They're going after Nagisa."

"That's my best guess," she says, "Considering that he's forefront on her mind due to their relationship."

Pieter nods, grunting.

"It won't end well if they get their hands on him, will it?"

"Emotional control versus emotional response. Primal instinct. They'll show Nagisa their affection for him."

She shudders.

"In a prison sort of way."

**

**

* * *

Arms pumping and legs burning, and running as if the Wolves of Hell are behind him, Kaworu can FEEL the hungry red eyes behind him, like the laser pointers of two hundred and eighty eight sniper rifles.

Skidding to a stop, he ducks into an alleyway, Shinji and Touji running past. And not a single Rei behind them.

"Oh no," he whispers.

He turns, as from the apartment buildings he is between the Reis begin to fall. Landing with grace on their two feet, they rise like a line of dominoes in reverse, smiling at him in a way that for normal girls would be flirty.

For him, in this situation, it is simply _terrifying._

"Oh dear," he says.

**

**

* * *

After a few moments of struggle, gripping the sidewalk like a cliff side above a terminal drop, Kaworu drags himself out of the alley. Hungry, clawing hands grab at his pants and back, ripping off part of his shirt before he throws himself to the concrete.

Rolling with the impact, he takes off in a sprint, towards the one place he hopes he can find sanctuary.

The domed Tokyo-3 convention center.

**

**

* * *

Taking the steps two and three at a time, Shinji and Touji run down the escalator to the Geofront. Pushing people aside, Shinji yells out apologies, clearing the last step and running full tilt towards the great pyramid of NERV-1.

"Where are we going?!" Touji yells.

"I have an idea!"

**

**

* * *

"The Fourth Child was reported as heading towards the convention center," Ritsuko says, as she and Pieter walk out of the elevator, walking through the lobby of the domed building, "Maya will meet us. If we can coral Nagisa, we can use him as bait to attract the Reis."

Pieter mutters greetings, as men in expensive suits try to get his attention.

"Ah, crap," he mutters, "This is the UN budgetary meeting, isn't it?"

"You _should_ make an appearance."

"I _should._ And show off my daughter's new chainsaw."

Weaving through back hallway, they end up on the stage of a massive lecture hall, half-filled with men of many nationalities. Conversation stops as Pieter and Ritsuko end up on the stage, Pieter rubbing the bridge of his nose as questions are asked, and-

The door slams open. Slamming the door shut, Kaworu presses his back against it.

"Kaworu," Pieter shouts, "Are you alright?"

"So…many…Reis," he breathes.

A pale fist punches through the hardwood door, feeling around the door before settling on Kaworu's face and squeezing his cheek.

"_Kaworu-kun…_"

Nagisa screams, pulling away and grabbing a nearby table, slamming it against the door to block it.

"Right," Pieter says, "Gentlemen, if you'd all approach the stage…"

Undeterred, more pale fists burst through the door, as Kaworu stumbles down the stairs, looking in abject horror. Members of the audience start asking loudly what exactly is going on, as Maya steps out from back stage to join her mentor and the Commander.

"Yeah, this isn't ending well," Pieter says.

With a whine, the door explodes, the Reis almost oozing into the room as dignitaries begin screaming. As one, they turn, seeing the target of their affections, moving as one towards him.

For someone about to be ganged upon by 144 half-angel clones, he is holding up surprisingly well.

They pause, sniffing the air, sensing a new presence. Something beneath them roars. The wood shudders and the floor splits, the part the Reis are standing on rising, dipping down as they begin sliding.

And horn first, the massive visage of Unit 01 rises. The Great Rei Army shrieks as the Eva opens its jaw and they slide en masse into its mouth.

With an affirmative, satisfied burp, it closes its jaw and descends.

"That was ironically beautiful," Maya says, and quickly withers under Pieter's gaze, "Sorry."

Ritsuko sighs, walking over to the podium. She gestures to Maya, and she takes out of her pocket a pair of sunglasses, handing another pair to Pieter as she puts them on. Ritsuko puts on a pair of her own, clearing her throat as she takes a silver metal rod out of her pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please."

The guests, still shaken, turn to her. The rod extends, a red light at the tip emitting a whine before flashing. Dumbstruck, they stare as Ritsuko closes the device and places it back into her pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she says as she closes her sunglasses, "What you saw was not 144 clones of the First Child being eaten by Evangelion Unit 01. Instead, what you witnessed was a gas main explosion, and we're all lucky to be alive. Please exit and resume this meeting in the next available lecture hall."

The guests silently walk out the doors, as Kaworu finally collapses onto his seat.

"Right," Maya says, "I'll prep the stomach pump for Unit 01."

**

**

* * *

**Friday**

"Miss Ayanami, am I to understand that you have given your assigned spouse _Stockholm Syndrome?_"

Standing in front of the teacher, Rei inclines her head and nods. Next to her, Kensuke Aida stares at him with empty, lifeless eyes. A week of psychological torment and torture, despite not a single mark on his body, has left him a broken, dependent shell of a man.

"My case study," she says, handing the teacher a bound packet three inches thick, "I have detailed the techniques I have used. I submit this as extra credit."

The teacher begins flipping through the pages. With each page, his face turns more ashen, more white. His eyes go wide and water, lips trembling in veiled horror.

"Miss Ayanami," he says, quickly closing the packet, "These techniques you've…you've outlined are illegal under the Geneva Conventions."

"Only against enemy combatants," she responds, "I have also used subconscious imagery and hypnosis to create Pavlovian responses."

She turns to Ken.

"Turnip."

Kensuke's entire form shudders and he screams. Eyes wide, body shaking, starting in the stomach and loud enough to shake the room. Every student stops what they are doing and stares at the display in dumb, mute horror.

"I…I see," the teacher says, "I…very…very impressive, Miss Ayanami."

He slowly, unsteadily sits down.

"It…will he be…alright?" he asks.

"Yes. Everyone I have done is reversible. Observe."

She snaps her fingers in Kensuke's face. His eyes clear as he blinks, life and focus returning as he looks around and stretches.

"Wow, Friday already. Is it lunch yet?"

Whistling, he walks back to his seat.

"You get an A," the teacher says, "And we'll never speak of this again."

Sitting at their seats, Asuka visibly shudders, Hikari turning white.

"I've created a monster," Asuka whispers. Hikari only nods in agreement.


	4. Estate Planning

**Chapter 2: Estate Planning**

* * *

The VTOL aircraft rotates its engines as it hovers over the landing pad, slowly lowering itself onto what is essentially a cement bullseye. The engines spin down as the wheels touch, crew on the ground attaching restraints to the massive craft as, on the inside, the pilot and copilot count off post-flight checks.

"Ground rules," Pieter says, standing in the cabin in front of his four pilots, "No hanky panky. I know I don't need to say as much to you, but I'm keeping up appearances. And before you ask, Asuka, that does not apply to me and your mother."

In her seat, Asuka visibly shudders as Shinji chuckles.

"Please stay away from the main house if you can help it. As much as he is our boss, the Chairman is an extremely busy man. Most importantly, if you are summoned there for any reason, let me know. I will accompany you."

The hatch opens, folding out into stairs and a ramp.

"Right. Let's go."

**

**

* * *

As expected, it was assistants and attendants who greeted them as they landed. No one would even confirm if the Chairman was on the estate. Those in the know had some idea where he had gone, but would not voice it. No need to tell what they know, after all.

"Lovely day."

The sky is clear and blue, the weather pleasantly cool as the wheels of her chair squeak faintly.

Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu rests her hands on her lap as she admires the estate. Almost the size of the NERV-1 pyramid, an ancient wood and stone mansion dating back at least three centuries, she remembers her visits to this place. To the right of the main mansion itself is a two story, old-style house.

Their residence for the week.

"Most reports tell us the Earth has re-aligned its axis. The effects of Second Impact may be rectifying itself."

Taking a sip from her water bottle, Kyoko turns slightly, looking up at the person pushing her chair.

"I can trust you, you realize," she says.

Ritsuko blinks, turning to her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I can trust you," Kyoko repeats, "If you were like your mother, I wouldn't. But you, I can trust."

"And why is that?"

"Doctor, it's very obvious you fancy my husband," Kyoko says, sipping her water and smiling as Ritsuko turns red, "Really, that's a tell right there. It's practically painted on your face. Yet, I wake up after seven years to find that not only has my Pieter remained faithful to me for all that time, but you, despite the fact that you are young, attractive, blonde-"

"Died blonde."

"Blonde's blonde, and Pieter always had a thing for blondes. Despite all this, _you_ never took advantage of my husband's trust of you. Why is that?"

Ritsuko shuffles her feet for a moment, and pushing her glasses up her nose gives off a faint, thin smile.

"I value my professional relationships," she responds, "If I acted on…that, I would have destroyed my relationship with the Commander. Not to mention Rei would see it as a betrayal."

"Yes…you value her, don't you?"

Ritsuko sighs, nodding.

"I'm not my mother, Doctor Sohryu," Ritsuko responds, "I have her around me every day to remind me of why I won't be like her, either. The stakes are too high for me to indulge a fantasy like that. My mother tried that with Doctor Ikari and it blew up in her face."

Her face turns solemn, considering her next words as Kyoko looks on with a satisfied smile.

"I do value Rei. She trusts me. I won't discard that trust, not like my mother did. My mother helped create her, and then tried to kill her. It doesn't matter whether or not she's human. I can't condone treating any child like that."

Kyoko nods.

"Like I said," she says, patting Ritsuko's hand, "I can trust you."

**

**

* * *

"I think my bedroom is bigger than Misato's apartment."

There is no logical reason that a bedroom should have a bed big enough for the entire party, but it does. It also has a television as big as him, a library, and as Shinji enters the bathroom, he sees it has a hot tub, as well. Placing his suit case by the bed, Shinji takes off his shoes and sits on it, finding the material quite soft. Lying back, he slowly lowers his shoulders onto it.

So it surprises him as he finds himself sinking down into the bed. Hearing the sloshing sound, he quickly surmises that it is a _water_bed, something he has no actual experience with. Looking up, he tries to sit up, moving and gyrating on the bed only to find he's actually moved further from the edge, now stranded in the middle.

"Crap," he says.

He flips onto his back, trying to crawl to the edge, finding that for every two steps he makes it takes another back. Muttering to himself, he grabs the covers and pulls, almost making it towards the edge and freedom-

"CANNONBALL!"

When something, or someone, lands on the bed, a wave picking up Shinji and tossing him off with a scream. Bouncing on the carpeted floor, he groans, looking up.

"Right. One, two, one two-"

He sees bare feet, of a girl, walking along the railing of the bed, before hopping off and landing right by his head.

"Hm, which one are you. Black hair, somewhat uncoordinated…"

A pair of glasses place themselves on his face, and Shinji's eyes go wide, a headache coming on as his eyes try to refocus.

"Now I see the resemblance."

A hand snatches the glasses off, and Shinji looks up to find someone standing over him. A girl, his age, albeit with a better developed bust than most girls he's seen, dressed in a plaid skirt and white blouse. She has short cropped brown hair with bangs, and thick glasses on her face, her arms crossed and a demented smile on her face.

"You're the Third Child, right? Old Man Ikari's kid?"

"…yeah."

"Pleasure to meet you," she says, "I am Mari Illustrious Makinami, pilot of Unit 05, slayer of the Ninth Angel and…well, I don't have any other titles, yet, so that'll do."

She waits for a response. Frowning, she turns and begins walking towards the door.

"Now don't just lay around there all day. We've got work to do."

**

**

* * *

There is a waterfall near the estate, and when he was growing up, it was his favorite place to find peace and quiet. Kaworu sits on a cliff overlooking the falls. It isn't natural; it was built by Kihl for some other purpose.

Just like him.

The air near him shifts, and he starts, slightly, as Rei appears next to him, sitting next to him. Neither says anything for a long moment. The events of the previous few days are still fresh in everyone's minds, even if most people don't remember it.

_The Great Rei Army,_ as Asuka labeled them.

"You would never try to brainwash me, would you?" he asks with a small smile.

"No," she responds.

He nods.

"Your own abilities would prevent that."

He turns to her, eyes wide.

"Doctor Akagi's mother has had trouble sleeping," she continues, "She reported dreaming someone attempting to strangle her the same night I attempted the same to you. My own mental abilities are limited."

He says nothing, turning back to the waterfall. Chewing the inside of his cheek, hands folded in front of him. Avoiding her gaze.

"You lied."

"I implied," he responds, "I am not Nephilem."

"You have abilities beyond human."

"It is…different," he says, "Hard to understand."

He stands up, hands in his pockets as he looks at the waterfall, looks down at the drop and the lake. Sighing, he rolls back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"My mental abilities are one thing," he says, "I have never manifested an S2 organ. I cannot, for example, fly. Kaworu Nagisa is not a Nephilem nor Angel. Do you trust me on that?"

She says nothing, staring at him.

"Well, I trust _you._"

And with that, he steps off.

**

**

* * *

"This bedroom's bigger than my apartment."

Shinji looks up from the library as Misato walks in, looking around before plopping down on the waterbed.

"Whenever they find where Rei 'ported off to, the girls're going to go into Berlin," she says, "You're invited, of course. If only for manual labor."

"I might," Shinji says, "There isn't really much to do around here."

"That's because this estate belongs to a very, very old man. You met the other guest, of course."

"Mari. Which Child is she?"

Misato shrugs, trying to swing off the bed and failing, miserably.

"Well, there's no classification for her," she says, squirming her way to the other side, "No one tells me of course…little help here."

Shinji sighs, ignoring the grunts and yelps as Misato's sense of direction takes over and she gets lost navigating the water bed…followed by a squeal and a slap, prompting Shinji to turn around. Kaji is on the floor, a bright red mark over his face and holding one of Misato's shoes.

"Ow," Kaji mutters, as Misato finishes shimmying off the bed and lands feet first on Kaji's stomach, hopping off of him.

"Jackass," she says, grabbing her shoe and sliding it back on, "You _know_ I'm ticklish!"

"You're definitely more violent than I remember," he moans.

"Kids present," Misato growls, "Ya know what? _You're_ coming with me, now! Congratulations, Kaji, you're the new _pack mule!_"

She walks over, grabbing him by the arm, and pulls him out as he weakly protests. Shinji watches them go, and shrugs, walking to the couch with a book and plopping down.

"Girls are weird."

**

**

* * *

He's lucky she doesn't punch. Instead, after Rei hauled them both out of the lake- as Kaworu couldn't fly, and to add onto that he also couldn't swim- she pulled him to his feet and slapped him hard enough to send him onto his back. Groaning, Kaworu holds his cheek as her face turns red, both out of embarrassment of her school uniform clinging to her and out of anger.

"Feel better?" Kaworu asks.

She says nothing, nostrils flaring.

"Tell me something," Kaworu says, sitting up, "When you insisted I was the same as you, was it out of curiosity, fear I may be an enemy, or _hope_ that you were no longer alone?"

He stands up, dripping wet but the chill not bothering him, walking to Rei and placing his hands on hers. She pulls away, walking to a nearby tree and embedding her hand up to the wrist in it.

"I'm better," she says.

"I'm glad I wasn't the tree," he responds.

He walks to her, turning her around.

"I will tell you everything," he says, "About Tabris. About what I was meant for. About how that was averted. I trust you. I've chosen to trust you. Will you trust me?"

She stares at him for a long moment. Her response is not verbal. Instead, it is her wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. His hands cup her chin, their eyes closing for one long, silent moment-

**BLAM.**

Both break apart and duck. Slowly, they look up to find on the ledge above them Commander Sohryu, holding a pistol that's pointed skyward.

"No. Hanky. Panky."

**

**

* * *

Shinji's attempts at quiet reflection are once more dashed as he turns around from the library to find Mari not two inches from him. He yelps, falling back, slipping and falling onto his back as she stands over him.

"You smell like LCL," she says, "I like that."

Staring at her, he skitters back, shaking his head and walking out of the room.

"That's not polite, ignoring me," she says, following him, skipping along next to him, "For all you know, I'm trying to compliment you, not creep you out. We Evangelion pilots have to stick together, after all."

"You might want to stick a little further from me," he says, turning the corner with her next to him, "Asuka might get the wrong idea."

Mari raises an eyebrow, adjusting her glasses.

"The Second Child? Why'd she get the wrong idea?"

He rolls his eyes, turning another corner and hoping he might lose her.

"Well, I can see why she might be pursuing you, to," she says, "You have the most Angel kills on record. You have a significant synch rate, not too bad on the eyes, and you're not strutting and manly. That sort of thing turns a girl off."

_Please, God, don't let Asuka find me,_ Shinji thinks, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"In fact, you're almost womanly in how you act," she says, "Your femininity is appealing and makes you look empathic. Do you cook?"

"…yes."

"Well, another point in your favor. I imagine you and Nagisa share cleaning duties."

She takes out a can of soda, seemingly from nowhere, sipping it.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

He stops, choking.

"Well, I just figured he was into guys," she says, then turns, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, "Mum? Right, got it."

Closing it, she turns back to Shinji, smiling.

"Have to run. See you 'round!"

She runs off, Shinji palming his face. A week. An entire _week_ of this, for his vacation. He looks up, sighing, then looks around…and slumps his shoulders.

"_Now_ where am I?"

**

**

* * *

Twelve monoliths meet in the darkness. At the center is a sealed pedestal, within which ancient paper is analyzed.

"We cannot deny this," 08, the Italian, says, "Too much is happening outside of prophecy."

"Yes," 05, the American, adds, "Even the analysis of the Lance has come back false against what was predicted."

"What the Scrolls predict is possible," 11, the Russian, responds, "We may just have to write our own roadmap."

01 fades, becoming Lorenz Kihl. Hands tented, face contemplative, he stares at the scrolls as if his will could make them catch fire.

"Then it is agreed," he says, "All in favor?"

"Aye.

"Yes."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Yes."

The monoliths all voice their agreement, as Kihl rises and taps the side of the container with his staff. The floor opens, the Scrolls of the Dead Sea sinking into his private mausoleum.

"Then until we find the correct pathway," he says, "The project of Human Instrumentality is delayed indefinitely. Divert all resources towards the elimination of the Angels and research of alternate pathways. This 17th meeting of the SEELE council is therefore concluded."

Walking with aid of his cane as the monoliths disappear, the Chairman of SEELE exits the holographic projection room and enters the domed, underwater sanctuary he had set up underneath the Mediterranean for moments he wished to be undisturbed.

His faithful bodyguard waits for him outside the room, as he begins to make his way back to the submersible. Sohryu and the Children are at his estate. It is time for him to make an appearance.

"_Lorenz Kihl._"

The shadows dance and form a figure, heavy footsteps and the sound of wind chimes as he makes his entrance. Blue eyes glow underneath the shadow, as a black cloak falls over him.

The bodyguard acts first, whipping out a heavy pistol and firing off four shots. Lazily, the Shadowed Man raises his hand, the four bullets stopping on an AT field before dropping to the floor.

He disappears, reappearing in front of the bodyguard, seizing him by the neck and forcing him down onto his knees before they hear the sick, gurgling snap, and the body goes limp.

"He knew how to work the humidor for my cigars," Kihl says, "I'm going to have to replace him, now."

Kihl sighs, walking to a large, cushioned chair and sitting down.

"What do you _want,_" he says, his tone annoyed, "If you're here for business, I've had a long day. If you're here to kill me, I've had a long day. Either way, _get it over with._"

"_I have come here to discuss matters with your,_" he says, "_I am-_"

"The being that made things with the Tenth Angel difficult," Kihl says, waving him along, "I know. I saw the recording. You still have yet to answer me. Why should I be interested or afraid?"

The Shadowed Man walks over, leaning down and whispering something in Kihl's ear. The expression of bored amusement vanished, becoming shock. And horror.

"How…how do you know that?"

The Shadowed Man folds red armored arms, staring down at Kihl, the darkness moving about him to obscure his face.

And Kihl laughs.

"I see…well, either you intend to gain my interest, or you wanted to frighten me. If it's the former, congratulations! If it's the latter, you _failed._ By telling me that, you have also told me your identity."

He stamps his cane, grinning.

"Now, let us discuss business," Kihl says, "Won't we…ADAM?"

**

**

* * *

"…when I say 'No Hanky Panky' that precludes sneaking off into the forest to make out! I will admit I am not the most articulate man on the planet, but I'm pretty sure I got that point across!"

Tapping her foot, Asuka raises an eyebrow as her father drags Kaworu and Rei back towards the residence entrance. She notes both her sister and their fellow pilot are both soaking wet, and her father has a none-too-pleased expression on his face.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Lover's spat," Kaworu responds, wincing as Pieter glares at him.

"Young man, I hear another comment out of you and I will hand you over to Doctor Ikari for study."

He grumbles as he walks towards the residence, running a hand through his hair as a car pulls up.

"Any more surprises?" he asks.

"Well, I guess just me."

Pieter freezes as the car's driver disembarks. Slightly into middle age, blonde hair tied into a bun with streaks of gray, dressed conservatively in a long dress and jacket. She appraises Pieter for a moment and smiles as Asuka's eyes go wide.

"Pieter," she says, "I didn't know you would be here."

"Claire," Pieter says, pushing up his glasses, "Okay…small world."

He grabs Kaworu and Rei by the arms.

"Let's go."

He drags them in, as the woman approaches the residence, sighing.

"Well, if it isn't Asuka," she says with a warm smile, "You've grown up well. It's been some years since I saw you last."

"Have we met," Asuka asks, narrowing an eye.

"I was your mother's doctor."

Eyes go wide. Memory returns. Asuka's lip turns in a snarl.

"_You," _she growls, finger coming up, "I _remember_ you. You were the one who tried to seduce my Dad!"

"And failed," Claire says, smile not breaking, "Failed miserably, I might add. The night we were supposed to go out and have our affair, your father decided that you were vastly more important, and took you to see your mother. Shortly after, he was appointed head of NERV."

She begins walking into the residence, Asuka following her, face flushed and red.

"It was a test," Claire continues, "Your father showed a higher level of devotion, higher level of value for a _potential pilot._ So, the Chairman happily overruled everyone voting in favor of the other choice and handed him the post."

Asuka grabs her by the arm, swinging her around.

"You _worked_ for him!"

Claire's smile thins, eyes narrowing.

"I never _worked_ for Lorenz Kihl, Asuka."

She smirks.

"I'm his _grand daughter._ Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my own daughter."

She walks off, leaving Asuka fuming and angry. She walks down the hallway, clenching her fists, ignoring a bickering Misato and Kaji, walking past the sitting room where her father is yelling. She finds herself in front of a door, hesitating for a moment…and finally knocks on it.

Opening the door, she leans on the doorway to find Shinji sitting in one of the chairs, reading.

"Got a minute?"


	5. Cherubic

"No. No. Left. Move a little to the…damn it!"

"I'm. Trying."

"Not trying hard enough! Harder!"

"I…I can't-"

"Not good enough, damn it! Harder! Faster!"

The lights click on, and Misato Katsuragi leans against the doorway to find Shinji and Asuka staring at her. A quick glance tells her that they are both fully clothed, no sign that they were, as she would say, 'Getting it on', and in fact the grunts, moans, and groans were from them trying to find a way off the water bed after both had fallen asleep on it after their chat.

"Do you need a rope?" she asks.

**

**

* * *

"…and I just received a communication that the Chairman will be arriving tomorrow, and he'll want to talk to me directly. So I'm suggesting you, Katsuragi, and Mr. Kaji take the Children into Berlin. Have Ikari send me updates on the Fifth's sync training as well."

Muttering something to himself as he takes off his socks, Pieter listens to Akagi's reply over the phone, unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

"I understand. Ask one of the assistants in the main building for a remote MAGI link. If you need to, go into NERV-Germany. No, I don't need you there when I talk with the Chairman. He said it was important and private, and I'll see what I can pass onto you."

He grunts, nodding.

"I see. Good night."

Sighing, he closes the phone, resting it on the cradle on his night table. Feeling the firm mattress underneath his hands, he gives it a playful bounce, grinning before standing up. Walking to the mirror, he takes a moment to admire himself, thumb examining the thin scar underneath his chin.

"Children off to bed?"

He smirks as the arms wrap around his chest, lips nuzzling his ear.

"Kyoko…"

"Oh, hush," she says, "Two weeks, and you're home barely to sleep. I thought I was the workaholic."

The hands pull at the tucked in buttoned shirt, and he turns to find his wife, albeit standing shakily, in one of his shirts and nothing else.

"I'm really not sure we should be doing this," he says, as she moves to unbutton his shirt, "The kids aren't that far away."

"If anything, it will inspire Asuka to finally make a move on the boy," she responds, draping her arms on his shoulders, "Although from your reaction today, I wouldn't be surprised if Shinji took a vow of celibacy."

"I wasn't that over the top…"

"You were worse," she sighs, staring him in the eye, "It's a good thing Nagisa's unflappable. If it was Shinji you chewed out, he'd probably jump off a cliff."

He sighs, running his hands along her waist. More curves than all the roads in Germany, a friend said. Her own green eyes glitter in the dimness of their room, her lips moving against his, against the bottom of his lip, against the cleft of his nose.

"You're up for this?" he asks.

"Unlike you, I did not have a task to focus on for seven years," she whispers in his ear, chewing on the lobe, "I think it's time for Germany to invade Japan."

"God, you make _geography_ sound sexy."

She grins, and begins pulling him to the bed.

"Now, you are aware," he says, "My title of the most powerful man in Japan is actually a reflection of my social and military rank, not a reflection of my physical prowess-"

She places her finger on his lips. He watches the clothing shift, and the shirt she was wearing drop to the floor.

"Pants. Off," she says.

"Yes, _ma'am."_

**

**

* * *

Three figures lie on the waterbed.

"So, Mari's her daughter," Asuka says.

"Yep. The doctor's name is Claire Makinami. So Mari's the Chairman's great granddaughter," Misato responds, "She seems like a nice lady, Asuka. But, well…"

"Yeah," Asuka sighs, folding her hands behind her head, "She just…I don't know they both rub me the wrong way. I don't want to imagine what my life would've been like if she ended up getting my Dad."

"You'd probably be raised in a rich family and given everything you want."

"Like Kaworu? Yeah, he turned out _perfect._"

Shinji sighs, listening to the conversation and tuning it out at the same time. Shimmying over towards Asuka, he ends up sitting despite Misato's best efforts, as she constantly rocks back and forth on the mattress, making waves.

"Hey, Asuka?"

She bends her neck back, looking at him upside down.

"Ja?"

"We're all going into Berlin tomorrow, right?"

"Mm hm. Mari and her Mutter are going to NERV-2, and they'll drag Rei and Kaworu with them. Why?"

"I…I've never been to Berlin. Could you show me around?"

She rolls onto her stomach, pushing up on her hands and looking at him. The gaze holds a few things; curiosity, surprise, but to Shinji's own surprise nothing like anger or flat out rejection.

"WOOHOO!"

Misato's fist pumps into the air.

"About _damn_ time," Misato shouts, as both teens turn beat red, "Misato want BIG BOOM!"

"Shouldn't you be stumbling into Kaji about now," Asuka asks, half muttering.

"Me and him are friends."

"Sure, and you two were playing Twister all of last weekend," Asuka says, shakily standing on the bed to climb off.

Misato slams her palm into the bed, the wave rushing out and throwing Asuka off her feet, Shinji moving and catching her. Both their faces, if possible, turn even redder, before Asuka hops off of him and the bed.

"I'm turning in," she says, walking out.

Sighing, Misato shimmies off as well, hopping and skipping out of the room. Finally lacing his hands behind his head, he closes his eyes. Dreams come slowly as he finally falls asleep.

**

**

* * *

The next morning.

The door to the bathroom opens, and a soaking wet, towel wearing Kaworu has time to scream before a blur tackles him. For a moment, he wonders if it is Rei. If it is, the Commander is going to drag him outside and _shoot him in the head._

"Uncle Kaworu!"

But no. It's _worse._

For a girl her age, Mari is frighteningly strong. She swings him around with little discernable effort, crying out in joy as her favorite great-uncle/chew toy is returned to her, albeit for a week.

In the doorway, standing and watching, he sees Rei watching with an expression that is best described as subdued puzzlement. She shrugs and walks away, which both impresses and disappoints him, because he was figuring with her upraising alongside Asuka she would have broken Mari's arms.

"Um, Mari," Kaworu grunts, "I think I may wish to get dressed, first."

She drops him, puzzled when someone clears his throat. They both turn to find Shinji in his shorts and shirt, holding a towel. Which is when Kaworu looks down and finds his has fallen off.

"Right," Shinji says, "I'll leave you two _alone._"

And he shuts the door.

**

**

* * *

"Why Commander, whatever did you do? I can barely feel my legs."

"Very funny."

The two chuckle in bed, his thumb stroking the palm of her hand, her nose nuzzling the base of his chin. Pulling the covers over her shoulder, Kyoko giggles, hand around his waist as he idly palms for his phone and staring at it.

"How much longer?" she asks.

"I have to meet the Chairman in three hours."

Her hand starts moving down. He raises an eyebrow as she giggles, pulling her closer to him as their lips touch, softly, quickly, her arms wrapping around him-

"Dad, have you seen-"

The door swings open as Asuka says those words, before she freezes in mid step. Quickly, she pivots, spins around, and closes the door behind her as she exits.

"They're up," Pieter grunts.

"And they can wait."

"Yes, _ma'am."_

**

**

* * *

For a profession that seems to require mental trauma on some level, Mari Makinami is certainly cheerful. Whistling to herself in a completely nonsensical tune, she walks along the railing of the plaza, arms out as she balances herself. Separate from the group but still garnering its attention, she hops, skips, and finally jumps off the railing, landing next to Asuka and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Trailing behind, Shinji winces as he watches Asuka recoil from the surprise, hearing loud words in German which he is sure aren't meant for common company.

"This should be interesting."

He turns to Rei, who he was quite sure was not there a minute ago, turning back to the group to see that they've stopped, with Misato now trying to physically separate the two girls. Palming his face, Shinji groans.

"You're thinking," Rei says, inclining her head with a small grin.

"She's…a reminder," he says, "That's why she's upsetting her."

"A reminder of…?"

"I…I'll tell you later," he says, and taking his life in his hands, walks forward.

Grabbing Asuka by the arm, he pulls her from the group, not even bothering with a single word as he pulls her down the street, down a set of nearby stairs and into a park. To his surprise and relief, she doesn't speak as he brings her down one of the park's walking paths, stopping at an empty bench.

Berlin, especially this downtown part, is different from Tokyo-3. There are a lot more people, for one thing. Crowds little the areas, the sidewalks clogged. And everything is…older, for lack of a better term.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, he turns to Asuka and finds her already sitting on the bench, her face pensive, withdrawn. Sighing, he sits next to her, folding his hands in his lap.

"What's wrong?"

She says nothing, folding her arms. He waits a few moments, watching her face. For some reason, he can see a scene like this. A scene where both say nothing, and eventually he apologizes. He leaves, she fumes. Nothing happens. Nothing progresses.

Not anymore.

"Talk to me," he says, taking her hand, "_Please._"

"It's my fault my father didn't end up with her," Asuka says, eyes clenched shut, "After Mama's accident, that lady, Mari's mother, was her doctor. She flirted with him, smiled to him. I…I don't know how, but I _knew_ I was losing him. I knew it, I just _knew_ he was going to leave."

"What did you do?"

-

-

_"Papa, where are you going?"_

_ Pieter stops, standing stock still as the five year old girl looks up at him. Still in her pajamas, still holding her teddy bear. She should be asleep, he thinks. The sitter would be here in a minute, and he could go. He could go and…_

_ Oh, God, he thinks, What am I _doing?

_ He places his keys back on the counter, walking over and gathering his daughter in his arms._

_ "I was going to go visit your mother," he says, "Do you want to come?"_

-

-

"We went to the hospital. He called in a favor because it was after visiting hours. I pretended to be asleep when he called that woman and cancelled everything. He said _I_ was too important, that _she_ could go and find someone else, that _he_ couldn't just walk away."

Shinji says nothing, squeezing her hand.

"He could have lived in that mansion," Asuka says, wrapping her arms around her knees, "He could have never wanted anything for the rest of his life. He could have just _given in_, just _once._ And he didn't. For _me._"

She gets up, pulling him up. She begins dragging him into park. They walk along the trees, passing people, and quickly Shinji catches up, walking next to her. Holding hands as they walk.

"Our fathers didn't really get along," she continues, "Your dad had a plan for raising Rei, you know? When we get back to Tokyo-3, I can show you where she was going to live."

"It was bad?" he asks.

"It was a _hovel._ He wanted her isolated, for some reason."

Shinji blinks, looking down.

"What did your father do?" he asks.

"He broke your dad's nose, then grabbed Rei and brought her home," she responds with a small smile, leaning in closer to him, "I…I can't tell you why I don't _like_ Mari. I don't _know_ why."

"She keeps trying to get close?"

She shrugs, sighing.

"Maybe," Asuka says, "I guess. She's so…so damn happy all the time. Like it's a game."

"It's not."

They both turn, startled, to find Mari standing behind them. Arms folded, lips in a thin smile. Waiting a moment, she pushes her glasses up her nose in a manner similar to Shinji's father, before leaning back on her heels.

"Just because you're miserable doesn't mean I have to be," she says, "That's the problem. You go through this entire thing thinking you're going to get a big ol' reward from the Universe for piloting Eva."

She points her finger at Shinji, narrowing her eyes.

"You're father's always been a distant a__hole," she says, "You saving the world isn't going to change that. And _you-_"

She steps forward, directly into Asuka's face as the red haired girl recoils.

"You think there's some sort of reward at the end," Mari says, mouth curving into a smirk, "You know what the reward is, for piloting Eva and saving the world?"

She pauses, waiting for a response. And chuckling, she pokes Asuka with every word for emphasis;

"You get to pilot Eva and save the world."

Shinji steps aside, knowing full well what is about to come, even if Mari doesn't. It is a credit to the glasses durability that they don't crack when they're launched into the air after Asuka uppercuts her.

**

**

* * *

"The Committee is re-evaluating the scenario. We must be flexible. And so, other projects started as base curiosity are advancing to fill in gaps in the schedule."

Every word Kihl says seems to spray spittle. The old man is agitated, and as well as he keeps his emotions in check, Pieter can see that the old bastard hasn't been having a good day. He has been curt, he has been short, and he is leading the Commander through the deepest underground corridors of NERV-Germany, conveniently linked to the underground tunnels of his estate.

The tunnel gives way to a room resembling an aquarium, except the water is yellow and cloudy instead of clear and blue. LCL tanks, Pieter realizes.

"Is this a Dummy Plug system?"

Kihl says nothing, continuing to walk as they enter an open lift, sliding diagonally down and deeper into the Earth.

"Since the unlocking of the _Homo Angelis Kadamon_ genome following the recovery of the corpse of the Fourth Angel, there has been questions of just what the limits there are to what can be done with Angelic material."

The lift stops, Kihl leading Pieter into the bowels of the base. Walls covered in flashing monitors mark their path, the floor becoming rusted, dirty, as they enter old and on paper abandoned labs, where scientists in full hazmat suits watch them and bow.

"We have found a new limit."

They stand on a balcony over a pit. In the middle of a pit stands something that causes Pieter's eyes to go wide and a pit to drop in his stomach. It stands a little over six feet tall. Its skin is grayish brown, although mostly covered in black and green armor…no, _restraints_, just like on his gigantic siblings, ending with large jet strips that he knows stores miniaturized versions of Progressive Knives.

Its head is elongated, the nose ending like a snout as it turns, observing the environment around it as the last of its helmet is fixed into place, giving its head an almost pug-like appearance.

"The designation is Evangelion Type 15," Kihl says, "Or simply Type 15. They are similar to the Nephilem, except that while Nephilem are Angels looking human, these are Angels reduced to the size of Humans. Considering the changes in the scenario, I have evaluated that they will be useful, and you will receive some in Tokyo-3 after we have confirmed their viability."

Kihl smiles, noticing Pieter's discomfort.

"Of course, as for pet names for them," Kihl says, "I prefer _Cherubim._"

Turning, he begins walking back to the lift.

"Now come," he says, "Lunch is waiting."


	6. Secrets

~_Daaaah/dah dah dah dah dah dah/ dah dada dah dah daaah~._

Sighing, Ritsuko Akagi picks up her cell phone, clicking the sound off. Setting aside the notebook computer in the study area of the Guest House, as they have come to call it, she flips open the phone and stares at the text message, received from Shinji.

Sighing louder, she dials a number and waits.

"Rei? Asuka and Mari are in a fight. Go stop them."

Hanging up, she brings her laptop back onto her lap, as Kyoko wheels herself into the sitting room.

"Ah, that girl," Dr. Sohryu says, wheeling to a book case and letting her eyes wander over it, "If it wasn't for the fact that their personalities are almost identical they'd be like sisters."

"A shame Asuka already has a sister," Ritsuko says, sipping at her coffee, "And Rei will break it up."

"Without hurting them?"

Ritsuko smirks. A knowing, maybe evil smirk.

"Only their pride."

*

*

* * *

*

*

A crowd has gathered, with some taking bets on the outcome. After all, both combatants, in addition to being attractive teenage girls, are also trained hand to hand combatants. Instead of being a martial arts duel, though, it has soon degraded into a screaming cat fight.

His name comes up in it every now and then. Part of him is flattered. Part of him is worried about what Asuka is going to do to him when the fight's over.

"Bitch!"  
"Hag!"

"Primadonna!"

"Nutjob!"

He's not sure who's yelling what at this point. He deftly ducks and catches a kicked off shoe, walking over and picking up Mari's glasses. The poor girl's nearsighted, he understands, and pockets them for when the fight's over. The language of their swears is shifting from German to English to Japanese and over again, as Shinji turns and comes face to face with Rei, yelping and stumbling back.

"Excuse me," she says.

Walking into the conflagration, she grabs both girls by the arms. Their forms shimmer, not even noticeable to the naked eye, and Mari and Asuka both stare at each other. Their cheeks puff and they break off, running to opposite garbage cans and loudly emptying the contents of their stomachs as the crowds disperse, disappointed that no one got their top ripped off.

"Effective," Shinji says.

"Major Katsuragi refers to it as the Upchuck Hold," she responds.

"_For Christ's Sake!_"

Marching onto the scene and muttering swears under her breath, Misato Katsuragi, Tactical Ops commander of NERV-1 and thrust upon mother figure to the pilots palms her face and stares at them. No, no. _Glares_ would be a more accurate term, with an expression that would murder them both and half of Berlin if looks could indeed kill. Their collars and sleeves torn, Asuka's shirt ripped to the shoulder and a shoe missing, and Mari's lip bleeding as she feels around the ground, neither of the girls are what one would refer to as 'dignified.'

Shinji shakes his head, handing Mari her glasses and is rewarded with a muted thanks as Asuka fumes. She doesn't have a chance to reply as Misato grabs both girls by the arm and drags them away, promising retribution.

Shinji looks up, as if invoking some sort of divine benevolence, before he feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Kaji.

"Please tell me they were fighting over you."

*

*

* * *

*

*

"…so, not only did you never get around to shopping, but you had to break up a fight between the Second Child and the pilot of Unit 05?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Pieter groans, standing in front of Misato as she finishes explaining. The Major herself is still flushed, having just finished chewing out the two pilots herself for their behavior, especially because neither of them could tell her _why_ they started fighting in the first place.

"Mari is with her mother," Misato reports, "Asuka and Rei are with your wife, Commander. Shinji is in his guest room."

"Great. So, where's Nagisa?"

"The Chairman summoned him."

Pieter grinds his teeth, balling his hands into fists.

"Son of a _bitch._ I'm going to need a vacation after this vacation's done!"

*

*

* * *

*

*

The study is built on black stone, a Path of Sephirot leading from the door to the desk. Books, manuscripts, filing cabinets and computer banks line the walls in perfect, impeccable order. No chaos is allowed.

Kaworu has always hated this room. He was just always too polite to show his displeasure.

"Hello, Chairman," Kaworu says, walking in as the finger occupant behind the desk steeples his fingers, "It is good to see you again."

"Yes, it is," Kihl says, his lips twisting into a frown, "_Tabris._"

*

*

* * *

*

*

"I don't think we've had any moments alone since I woke up. It's odd, isn't it? From what I've been told, you're the most responsible for me being here, and yet I've barely said two sentences to you."

Kyoko turns in her wheelchair, rewarded only by Rei blinking in surprise before nodding.

"Forgive me, Rei. But I have little memory between the Activation test for Unit 02 and my waking up from the coma," she continues, "Although, from what I understand I must not have been much of a mother."

"The Commander performed the duties of both parents for us."

"And that's something odd. Why do you keep referring to Pieter as 'Commander?' I know it's a rank and all, but even in combat Asuka doesn't call him by title."

Rei furrows her brow, before emitting an almost inaudible sigh.

"My upbringing was…odd," she says, "I had…habits before the Commander adopted me. Some of them I have not…discarded."

"I see…"

Rei continues pushing the wheelchair, the air cool against them as they make a long circle around the grounds.

"They told me about you," Kyoko continues, "I knew your mother, by the way. Your biological mother. I would have seen the resemblance if they didn't tell me, since I'm a smart person, after all. So was she, if a little naïve."

Staring off into the distance, face contemplative, she goes silent for long moments. Her adopted daughter continues carting her around, also silent, her own mind wandering to recent events. Contemplation is broken by a single question.

"So when are you and Asuka going to make me a grandmother?"

*

*

* * *

*

*

Kaworu smiles, inclining his head towards Kihl as he walks towards the desk.

"You say that word," he says, "I do not believe it means what you think it means."

"Enough games,_ Angel,_" Kihl growls, "You have deceived me. The Nephilem project to create you was successful, and you hid your nature by dividing you soul between your body and the Evangelion."

Kaworu nods, waving for him to continue as he lazily circles the library, tracing delicate alabaster fingers on the spines of rare books. Humming to himself, he pulls a chair from one of the computer stations and drags it to Kihl's desk, sitting on it and folding his hands on his lap.

"That is true," Kaworu says, "I have not, technically, lied. I am not an Angel. I am not a Nephilem. I fixed things before I was born to prevent that from coming about."

Kihl's fist slams down on the desk, the old man staring, glaring at the boy behind his visor.

"What is your intent?" Kaworu asks.

"I created you, _Tabris,_" Kihl snarls, "And I can unmake you all the same! You were made for a _purpose!_"

"Ironic you create the Angel of Free Will and chain him to a task."

"Enough games! Tell me what you know!"

Kaworu smiles, sitting up. In faint light of the room, his eyes have a gentle, golden glow, and he motions to the seat. Kihl sits down. His face is a still pallor, his hands folded on the desk. Humming to himself, Kaworu walks around the desk, looking at the open computer screen. Proof, all of it there, of what he is, and why he is the way he is.

"Chairman, are you _the only one_ with this _information?_"

"Yes."

Kaworu presses a key. All of it disappears, vanishing in the blink of an eye. Continuing to hum, he walks back to his chair, leaning back until he falls into it, and watches the old man.

"What have you done, Kaworu?" Kihl asks. His voice is hollow, empty. Like he is looking in on himself.

"I have made you angry," Kaworu says, folding his hands, "I baited you. I consider you a friend, and it pains me to do so. But, I must. And in your loss of emotional control, your carefully built mental guards broke and I seized control of your mind. I believe, as they say in some more dramatic prison based American films…

"You are my bitch, now."

Kihl seizes up, gritting his teeth.

"You…cannot…do this…to…_me!_"

"I can. I have. And when I finish explaining to you how I have done and that this sentence goes on for far to long I will have made sure that you never remember the details of our conversation."

Kaworu leans back with a smile. Kihl stops, looking about, and then focuses back on Kaworu.

"My apologies, Kaworu," he says, "What were we just speaking about?"

"Music," Kaworu responds with a smile, "And how it is the greatest accomplishment of mankind."

*

*

* * *

*

*

The girl is like a ninja. A violent, German ninja. That is the only conclusion Shinji can come to as he wanders the metal hallways underneath the Estate, having seen Asuka storming out of the room she was getting lectured in and into the sub basements. He's pretty sure he's _not_ supposed to be here, but on the other hand neither is she.

The only conclusion that comes to mind is that he finds her because she wants to be found. And he does. Some distance into the metal, spotless hallway he finds her sitting on a pipe, one leg hanging lazily off of it as she leans her back on the junction, staring up at the lights.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Finding you," he responds, "I don't think anyone really noticed you're gone, yet."

Asuka nods.

"I don't really know," she sighs, "You know, my Dad's been afraid of bringing us here? The Chairman's a manipulative son of a bitch. He doesn't want to think of why he wants us here."

Shinji sighs, hopping on the pipe next to her, looking at the lights to see if he can tell what's so interesting.

"How's your mom?" he asks.

"She's fine," Asuka responds, "I guess I'm lucky. You know? I mean, out of all of us, mine made out the best. I wonder why…"

"Made out the best?"

He furrows his brow in confusion, turning to Asuka.

"Asuka, what do you mean, 'made out the best'?"

Asuka blinks, staring at him. Hands coming up over her mouth, her eyes go wide as the situation sinks in, as she realizes the significance of what he just said. Closing her eyes, she leans back against the pipe and sighs, before sitting up, sitting next to him.

"You don't know, do you?" she asks, "You honestly don't know what happened?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you…"

"Shinji, do you know what happened to your mother?"

"I…just know that she died. Father doesn't talk about her. I never asked Fuyutsuki…"

Asuka nods, closing her eyes.

"Shinji, my mother was in a coma because of the contact experiment with Unit 02," she says, "Your mother was the pilot during the first contact experiment with Unit 01."

He nods, slowly. Turning to her, his eyes go wide, mouth open, mouthing words which he takes a moment to give voice to.

"The…the pilot…the original pilot died."

She nods.

"My mother died in Unit 01," he says. Not asks, says. For a moment, he stares at her, as if disbelief of being told such a thing…and clenching his eyes shut in pain, he grabs his head, hands in his hair as his eyes go wide.

"Oh God. Oh _God._ I remember."

She watches as he climbs off the pipe, stumbling forward a bit before his hands go to his knees, breathing frantic and shaky.

"I was there," he says, "I was _there._ She brought me there to watch her, and when she started it up, Unit 01 went _berserk!_ It wrecked the Cage it was in, it nearly destroyed the lab and…and she was gone. They opened the plug and she was _gone._"

She nods, climbing off the pipe. He leans against the wall, hand pumping in and out of a fist, eyes wide, shoulders shaking as she approaches.

"It killed her," he says, "Unit 01 killed my mother."

Swinging, his fist goes into the metal. It dents with a creak, none of the sound of breaking bone as Shinji screams. Not in pain physical but mental, as he turns back to Asuka, his face wild, his breath frantic.

"_Eva killed my Mother!_"

_WHACK._

He stumbles back, a bright red mark on his face before he slumps onto his seat. Standing over him, Asuka narrows her eyes, hands on her hips.

"Eva didn't even exist before you whacked the Sixth Angel," she says, "So you _don't_ blame her. _Ask_ her next time you're in Unit 01 and she'll tell you what _she_ knows, which if what you're telling me is correct, not a lot. And I don't just mean about your Mom."

"She…is something of a ditz," Shinji agrees, breathing slowing down, "I…I never knew. I honestly didn't remember."

She nods, helping him up…and the lights cut out, emergency lights running red.

"The Hell…" Shinji whispers, "What was that?"

Something skitters in the distance. Like razor blades on steel, scratching and clattering. They hear it; a low, guttural, whispering behind them…

And the shadows of the hallway light up with pairs of glowing yellow eyes.

*

*

* * *

*

*

In the half circle cavity deep underground that serves as the commander center of NERV-Germany, the limited staff yells amongst themselves as alarms begin going off in the estate and facility above them. It does not help when the doors are kicked open and Misato Katsuragi marches in, Kaji right behind her.

"Give me a status report," she yells, "Now!"

At the main raised platform, a young German man with red hair and in a dark gray NERV uniform blinks, turning to Misato and then at Kaji, shaking his head.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" he asks, "This is our situation. You don't have clearance for this!"

"Clearance my _ass,_ the Third and Second Children are in that facility," Misato yells, "Tell me what's happening in there so we can extract them!"

"You are not cleared for this level of-"

"Not cleared?" Misato asks, voice calm, Kaji stepping back as he recognizes the situation, "Young man, I am Tactical Operations Commander of NERV-1. I am _so far_ above you, your boss _prays_ to me for bountiful harvests and the fertility of his daughters! _What the Hell is happening?!_"

The officer blinks first, turning to Kaji, as if for some form of salvation.

"I'd tell her," Kaji says, "That's her kid in there and she's carrying a gun."

Weighing being shot against being fired, the young officer finally relents and turns back to Misato, calling up a screen showing a deep underground facility…which is covered in red dots.

"There's a failure in the holding tank," he says, "The Cherubim are loose."

*

*

* * *

*

*

As the lights turn red, Ritsuko Akagi hurries down the hallway towards the lifts, cursing herself for wearing heels on a day something practical would make more sense. Swearing loudly, she stumbles as a heel gets caught in a grate, cursing the designers as she pulls it out, tucking her laptop under her arm as she stumbles for her phone.

Something gurgles. Something moves. Turning, she sees the flash of yellow eyes as something leaps, missing her by inches in a blur of gray and brown skin, eyes going wide as it lands in a crouch. As tall as a man, drooling LCL from its toothy mouth, two eyes mounted at the front of its long snout. It is lithe and muscular and genderless as it stands shakily, hissing through the tongueless mouth.

The Cherubim snorts and snarls, sensing her through smell and sight and sound as she bites back a scream, and lunges, long fingers wrapping around her neck as she slams against the wall-


	7. Dumah, Part 1

_Author's note: Yes, this is very short. I've been, as you can see, writing prolifically over the past few weeks. That, and during my recent week-long sojourn to Seoul, I forgot the file for this story at home. That, and I recently found out I have a blurb for one of my fics on tv tropes. I feel completed._

_-_

-

-

_System full start. Begin waking procedures._

_ Identify yourself._

_**Type 15 mesotype 00-03. What is my name?**_

_ Armor restraints at first stage release. Accept mission y/n?_

_**Accept. Who am I?**_

_Irrelevant. Base has been compromised. Begin purge._

Two yellow eyes light up, raising the black armored head as its shoulder jet stripes glow with pale green light. It is Cherubim. It is complete. It has been given the mission as it becomes aware of its surroundings, as the last of the scientists are jumped and torn apart by its insane, immature brethren.

The Cherubim, odd, pale elongated creatures drooling LCL and hissing in untrasonics, surrounds it. Taller than a man, black armored with green and white highlights, growling in low tones as it regards them with its pug like face.

The jet strips open, folding out into two miniature Progressive Knives, and the Black Cherubim begins the slaughter.

*

*

* * *

Hands close around her throat. For a moment, Ritsuko Akagi sees her life flash before her eyes. It is ironic, if she of all people dies of strangulation, considering her finest moment preventing a similar fate. She allows a small smile to cross her lips as the creature hisses, her eyes beginning to roll up.

"_GET AWAY FROM HER!_"

Then the white blur rips the Cherubim off her. With a mighty pull, the head of the creature snaps off, painting the walls with LCL as its thrown into another Cherubim, before a flurry of white fists and red light clears the room of the rest. Genetically engineered bodyparts litter the room. The walls are painted amber, the only sound the slow, hissing breath.

As she stirs, Ritsuko smiles. A small, warm, motherly smile, as the pale, red eyed face looks upon her, eyes frantic. Lazily, her hand touches the young nephilem's face, making her blush.

"Are you alright?" Rei asks.

"Now that you're here," Ritsuko says, "Good girl, Rei. Good, good girl."

"You are hurt," Rei says, "I can take you to the command center. It will not be…pleasant."

"Do so. I've been through worse."

And cradling the doctor, Rei's eyes gllow and the two are gone.

*

*

* * *

"The Cherubim are more or less miniature Evangelions. Superhumanly strong, enhanced stamina and speed, and tactically intelligent. They maintain low-level AT Fields around themselves to maintain their structural integrity and enhance their durability. Except for the ones that might already be fully armored, the majority of them are capable of only close quarters combat."

Misato stares at the young lieutenant as she zips up the last of her body armor.

"Explain that so I can understand it," she says.

He sighs, palming his face.

"Ever see _Aliens?_"

"Right. Gotcha."

Hefting up the shotgun, she loads up the last bullets and cocks it. Behind her, Kaji slams the bullet magazine into place in his pistol, pulling down the impact shield over his face.

"You really don't have to come," she says.

"And let you have all the fun?" he responds, grinning behind the faceplate, "Wouldn't be chivalrous. 'Sides which, I wouldn't be able to sit still until I know you and the Children were safe."

In front of them, the double doors unlock and grind open.

"We're sealing the doors behind you," the lieutenant says, "Major, we can't afford to let the Cherubim get out until we're sure they're contained. For what it's worth…"

The doors open. There is hissing beyond, in the darkness.

"…good luck."

Misato grunts, and the two charge in. The doors grind shut behind them.

*

*

* * *

A swipe from one of the balled fists nearly knocks him unconscious, loosening a tooth in the back and sending him off his feet, onto his back. The thing hisses, barking, leaning over him before a foot slams into its face, Asuka sending it reeling back before spinning and hooking it across the face with her heel.

The monster drops, and she grabs him by the arm, pulling him up.

"We have to get out of here," she says.

"G…good idea," Shinji responds, turning and finding more glowing eyes around them, "Oh…oh no."

The Cherubim lunge. Instinctively, he grabs Asuka's wrist, pulling her behind him, running and dragging her…before more drop down in front of them. A swipe sends Shinji flying, in and out of consciousness as he bounces off the pipe. He can hear Asuka's scream as one of them grabs her, his vision blurring, turning black and-

"_No._"

And then there is light.

No.

No, there is an absence of light.

The shadows come alive, the Cherubim grabbing Asuka shredding, painting her and the walls with LCL as the others look about, sniffing the air…hesitating.

Fear.

Now they know fear.

"_Only instinct. Only hunger._"

More shred. The shadows form into a shape, collecting in the air before the Cherubim start flying, screaming, slamming into walls and pipes and bursting like overfilled water balloons as something echoes and laughs.

"_In the absence of wrath, true power cannot be witnessed. In only instinct, you are but animals._"

He opens his eyes. Tentatively, hesitating. Too his relief, he finds Asuka still intact, but sprawled on the floor. On hands and knees, he crawls over to her, lifting her head up, finding her breathing.

"_Greetings, Shinji._"

Then he notices someone standing over them. Massive, draped in shadows. Two blue eyes glowing in the darkness concealing his face. He is floating off the ground, his voice reverberating in the space around them…and he can hear a small chuckle coming from him. As he looks on him with _his_ eyes.

"_I…had almost forgotten her,_" he says, "_Follow the path behind me. It will lead you to safety. We will meet again._"

With a blink, a blink of Shinji's eyes, he is gone.

Leaving silence and questions in his wake.

*

*

* * *

Running. Running, it speeds through corridors and hallways, projecting the AT field downward into a ramp, speeding through and up the electrified tramway into the main facility. It has but one mission.

Kill.

Kill all of them.

Leave nothing living and-

"Hello."

It stops, frozen in place. Confusion sets into its mind as it stares into red eyes. Recognizing what is before it, it kneels, bowing its head in respect and worship. A hand comes down onto its shoulder, and its head is forced up, gazing into warm, welcoming eyes.

"Would you like a name?"

_**You would give me a name?**_

"Of course I would. In return, I need you to help me."

_**Yes.**_

"Very well…you are silent, but powerful. Then I will name you Dumah, after the Angel of Silence. Is that enough?"

_**You have named me, and I love you for it.**_

"Excellent. Dumah, there are people in this facility. Find them and rescue them. They are friends of mine and I have marked them for you. Save them."

Dumah rises, snorting out steam as its eyes glow brightly. The other presence is gone, no trace of it ever being there…but it now has a name. That is enough.

And with a small sonic boom, Dumah takes off on its mission.

*

*

* * *

The shotgun blast takes the Cherubim's head clean off, the AT Field keeping it stable popping like a balloon and reducing it to a puddle of yellow liquid at her feet. Cocking the shotgun, Misato turns just as another lunges, pressing the weapon against its chest and vaporizing a good portion of its torso.

One leaps, aiming to blindside her. A flash of metal scraps that plan, its legs landing a further distance from the rest of it before another flash of metal takes its head off, a pair of bullets to the face of the one next to it sending it to the ground.

"Question," Misato says, cocking the shotgun again, as the Cherubim circle, nervous, "Where did you get the katana?"

Slamming the clip in, Kaji twirls the long, curved sword in his right hand.

"First off, it's not a _katana,_" he responds, "It's a _Hatori Hanzo_ sword. And that room I ducked into on B4 was one of the Chairman's private collections. He has three of them."

"Think he'll be pissed?"

"I look at it this way. At least he'll have a story to tell about with this sword."

*

*

* * *

The base seems lonely when she is the only pilot there. Of course, she's not _technically_ a pilot, as her Eva hasn't arrived, yet. But still, Hikari Horaki, the Fifth Child, finds things…odd when she is the youngest person in the entire massive Pyramid that serves as NERV-1. The isolation, the standing out, is even more apparent when she sits in front of the paper strewn desk of the person in charge of her current round of testing, as the bearded, glasses-wearing man scans over a dot matrix print out.

"Your synchronization score is holding at 47%," Doctor Ikari says, pushing his glasses up his nose, "You have a high amount of potential. Of course, with Rei in Germany, you have not had a chance to hone your combat training."

"Yes, sir," she says, hands folded in her lap.

"Rei will be back in three days to continue your training. Until then, we will continue with the daily sync tests."

"Yes, sir."

He pushes his glasses back up.

"Any questions?"

"Um…yes, actually."

He nods. Silent.

"Um…will my Eva go berserk? Like Shinji's does? I know that I signed on for this and I really appreciate the chance you're giving me, but I am…I'm a little scared about it."

Ikari stares at her. Silently, he draws his glasses off his nose and rubs the bridge, sighing.

"I will forward your concern to the Commander," he says, "If that is all, you are dismissed."

She nods, and quickly walks out. Leaning back in the chair, he activates his intercom, dialing a number.

"Kozou? We need to talk, now."


End file.
